Atarashii Ruumumeito no Higeki
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: #Update Chapter 8! Byakuya-sensei merintahin semua kelas 12 nyari jamur buat sarapan, tapi ada 2 jamur yang harus dihindarin. Jamur apa itu? Dan ada satu hal yang bikin Hichigo cemburu ke Ichigo! Penasaran? Just read it! Warning : OC, OOC, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Shonen-Ai, Fict ketiga Ryuuta, No Flame, And Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1 : Kehidupan Maho Asrama

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.1**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna! Ogenki desu ka~? Kore wa watashi no saisho no shounen-ai no fikushon desu~!" *nembakin pistol ke langit-langit rumah*

Hichi : *kaget setengah mati* "WTF?! Shounen-Ai?!"

Ryuuta : "Iyep! Tapi gak parah-parah amat kok! Gini-gini gue juga sadar dosa lah bro!"

Ichi : "bukannya ini fict ketiga elo ya stelah Trapped Soul ama Kureiji no Yujin?"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Ichi pinter! 100 untukmu n 27000 untukku buat beli pulsa! Hwaahahahaa~!"

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : "ah... Ryuuta. 'Kan ini fict Shounen-Ai, terus... Lo bakalan nge-pair kita ama sapa?"

Ryuuta : "yang pastinya pair favorit gue, yakni... HichiIchi n MugenTensa! Mwaahahahaa~!"

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Ryuuta : "tapi inget ya, gue juga bakalan masukin OC disini. Naah, OC inilah yang jadi 'higeki' atou tragedi dari cerita ini!"

Ichi : "WTF?! Gue di-pair ama si boneka porselen ntu?! Bunuh Aja Gue!"

TenZan : "...gue di-pair sama Mugetsu? Gak kebayang deh!"

Ryuuta : "yo wis lah! Daripada kelamaan, silahkan baca chapter 1 dari fict ketiga Ryuuta the Author Kebo ini~!"

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin nyang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa nyang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 1 : Kehidupan Maho Asrama**_

Satu lagi pagi nyang cerah di kota Karakura. Dimana semua orang muley beraktipitas dengan kerjaannye masing-masing. N kita liat di sebuah asrama nyang cukup gede di tengah kota, seorang pria berambut hitam sepundak dengan jepit nyang khas (Ryuuta lupa lagi apa nama benda(?) Nyang ada di kepalanye orang ini). Die lagi jalan ke kamar nomer 157. Die diem didepan pintu bentar n ngebuka pintu ntu perlahan-lahan.

'...udah gue duga pasti gak dikonci!' Batin pria ntu. N ketika dibuka, keliatanlah dua kasur ukuran King Size nyang ditempatin ama... Sepasang 'koibito' nyang lagi bobo dengan pules n mesranya.

"Udah gue duga kalian pasti belom bangun!" Bisik pria ntu nyang langsung nyiapin gong n nabuh ntu gong dengan sekuat tenagenye "WOY! GEMPA BUMI~! DUNIA KI-AMA~T!" Tereak pria ntu nyang sukses bikin 2 pasang 'koibito' nyang masih bobo pules ntu bangun dengan begitu koplak(?)Nya.

"GYAAA~! GEMPA BUMI~!" Tereak seorang murid sambil ngacir gak tentu arah dari tempat tidurnya. N penghuni kamar nyang laen pun ikut-ikutan ngacir sambil lari-lari gak jelas. Pria ntu sempet sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah 4 orang ntu. Tapi die langsung tarik napas n mulei teriak

"SIAAA~P Gerak!" Tereaknye nyang spontan bikin ntu 4 orang koplak berenti. Pria ntu juga sempet sweatdrop lagi ngeliat 4 murid ntu nyang... Nyang 1 make panci(?) di kepala, nyang 1 lagi gantungin apron berkatel(?) Di badan, nyang 1 bawa-bawa sendok sayur, n nyang 1 lagi kakinya keselimpet langseng(?)

"Yaa~h! Anda bikin kaget aja, Byakuya-sensei!" Kesel 4 orang ntu. Yap, mereka baru aja dibangunin ama Byakuya-sensei, sensei nyang terkenal puaaling killer, kejam, bengis, n cool(?) Diantara para guru laen, pemilik dari Asrama Karakura, asrama terbesar n termahal di kota Karakura sekaligus pemilik mansion termewah di Karakura, yakni Kuchiki Mansion

"Sensei, kalo ngebangunin jangan kejam kaya gituh donk!" Ucap murid nyang make panci di kepala a.k.a Shirosaki Hichigo

"Tau nih! Sensei bikin kaget aja! Dikirain beneran ada gempa!" Gerutu murid nyang make apron berkatel a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo. Sementara Byakuya-sensei cuma diem n nge-death-glare-tingkat-dewa-in 4 muridnya ntu.

"Itu udah kewajiban saya buat ngebangunin siswa-siswa 'maho' macem kalian nyang telat bangun gara-gara 'maen' nyampe terlalu larut!" Tegas. Byakuya-sensei sambil nekenin kata 'maho' n kata 'maen'

"Se-sensei, ngomong 'maho' ama 'maen'-nya biasa aja kali!" Ucap murid nyang bawa-bawa sendok sayur a.k.a Kurono Mugetsu sambil sweatdrop. Emang sih, mereka berempat ini pernah ketauan lagi 'maen' ama Byakuya-sensei 3 bulan kemaren. Sejak ntulah kalou salah seorang dari 4 murid koplak ini telat masuk kelas, pasti Byakuya-sensei ngirain telat karna 'maen' dulu.

"Itu gak penting! Saya kemari karna saya mo nanya sesuatu sama kalian!" Tegas Byakuya-sensei lagi

"Emangnye sensei mo nanyain apa?" Tanya murid nyang kakinya keselimpet langseng a.k.a Tensa Zangetsu sambil tetep berusaha nge-lepasin langseng nyang masih nyangkut di kakinye

"...kamar kalian masih ada tempat, 'kan?" Tanya sensei killer ntu singkat

"Ma-masih ada sih kalo buat 1 orang mah, sensei! Emangnye knape ya?" Gugup Hichigo sambil nunjuk kasur ukuran Single Size di sebelah kasurnye die

"...kamar kalian bakalan kedatengan murid baru. Die cewek. Alesan kenapa saya milih kamar kalian karna gak ada kamar laen!" Tegas guru killer ntu lagi. Spontan ke-4 murid koplak ntu pada ngebuletin mata sambil nganga selebar kudanil nguap *diinjek mereka ber-4*

"W-WHAT?!" Kaget mereka ber-4 barengan "ta-tapi kenapa gak di kamar adek anda aja? Adek anda 'kan juga cewek!" Tereak Ichigo nyang emang sahabatan dari kecil ama adeknya Byakuya-sensei, yakni Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kamarnya Rukia-chan penuh! Lagian saya gak sudi kalo ada orang laen nyang nempatin kamar Rukia-chan selaen orang nyang saya percayai!" Tegas Byakuya-sensei sambil nge-balikin badannya. "Cukup ntu nyang mao saya kasih tau. Saya sengaja nempatin murid baru ntu disini karna saya tau kalo penghuni kamar sini tuh maho semua! Jadi gak bakal ada insiden apapun! Sekian dari saya, wassalam(?)!" Ucap Byakuya-sensei nyang langsung minggat n sukses bikin ke-4 maho koplak ntu nge-sweatdrop ria.

"Etto, udah jam 7 nih! Lo mau dibeliin apa buat sarapan, Berry-koi?" Tanya Hichigo nyang muley nge-gombalin Ichigo sambil ngusap-ngusap palanya Ichigo.

"Apa aja nyang penting gak beracun!" Kata Ichigo

"Woy, Mugetsu! Zangetsu! Kalian mo nitip apaan?!" Tereak Hichigo ke 2 temennya ntu nyang lagi ada di posisi... Posisi mao 'kiss' gituh deh!

"Eh? Etto, gue nitip nasi uduk(?) Deh! Lo mau apa, Zacchan?" Tanya Mugetsu sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Zangetsu. Yang dielus cuman blushing berat karna mukanya sama muka koibito-nya ntu cuman beda jarak beberapa cm!

"Sa-sama deh, Mu-koi! Ta-tapi aku gak pake sambel sama tempe ye!" Jawab Zangetsu. Spontan Hichigo keluar dari kamare n ngacir ke kantin buat beli 4 bungkus nasi uduk.

_**~Hicchi's P.O.V~**_

Gue pun jalan ke arah kantin nyang jaraknya cukup deket ama kamar gue. Tapi gue harus ngadepin 1 rintangan dulu nih! Yakni ngelewatin cewek-cewek nyang ngaku-ngakunya fangirls gue. Bahkan gara-gara ntu fangirls, gue ama Berry-koi gue hampir putus cuman karna mereka ngerumunin gue mulu.

Yaah, Berry-koi gue ntu orangnye overprotektif loh! Jadi pantes kalo die gampang cemburu. Tapi menurut gue, die adalah Berry ter-the best diantara semua Berry(?). Rambutnye nyang oren terang kaya jeruk florida, irisnye nyang kaya kacang hazelnut favorit gue, n mukanya nyang giuung bangeuut bikin gue klepek-klepek euy! Tapi gue aneh, orang semanis ntu, punya bapak nyang stressnya naudzubillahimindzalik! Lo tau nggak, waktu gue pertama ke rumahnye, gue disiram make aer bekas cucian baju men! Padahal ntu gue baru aja buka spatu! Coba kalo gue buka baju mungkin gue udah disiram make aer keras kali ye!

Lepas dari bapake Berry-koi gue nyang stressnya kebangetan ntu, gue sekarang lagi ngadepin rintangan terberat nih! Yap, kalian bener! Fangirls gue skarang lagi pada menggila n pada ngejar-ngejar gue! Cepet-cepet aja gue nyumput di sudut kantin n yokatta! Ntu fangirls gak ngeliat gue!

"Huuh, yokatta~!" Bisik gue sambil ngelus-ngelusin dada. Begitu gue minggat dari tempat persembunyian, gue nabrak seseorang n sukses bikin koper nyang die bawa jatoh!

_**~End of Hicchi's P.O.V~**_

"Aduh!" Ucap seseorang nyang Hichigo tabrak nyampe-nyampe koper nyang die bawa jatoh ke bawah

"Eh, maaf! Kamu gapapa?" Cemas Hichigo nyang ngerasa bersalah karna nabrak orang. Nyang ditabrak cuman diem sambil ngangkat kopernya. "...kamu baru pindah ke asrama ini ya?" Tanya Hichigo kepada orang ntu. Hichigo sempet aneh ngeliatnye. Die adalah cewek dengan rambut nyang dikuncir ekor kuda dengan warna rambut nyang aneh, yakni hitam ungu selang-seling. N dia nyisain dua hairline warna hitam n ungu yang ngegantung sedada di pundaknye, juga warna irisnya nyang berwarna ungu kelam.

"I-iya. Apa kamu tau kamar nomer 157 ada dimana?" Tanya gadis ntu. Spontan Hichigo langsing kaget karna orang nyang die tabrak adalah murid baru nyang diomongin Byakuya-sensei!

"Waah kebetulan! Aku juga penghuni kamar 157!" Kata Hichigo

"Hee beneran? Yokatta! Oia. Namaku Tobiagare Ryuuta! Kau bisa manggil aku Ryuuta atou Ryuu!" Ucap gadis ntu ngenalin dirinya sambil ngulurin tangan. (tunggu! Ini mah si Author kebo ntu ikut-ikutan muncul!). Hichigo sempet sweatdrop begitu denger nama gadis ntu. Menurutnye, ntu nama lebih pantes buat cowok ketimbang buat cewek.

"Aku Shirosaki Hichigo. Panggil aja Hichigo atou Hichi juga gapapa." bales Hichigo sambil nyalamin tangannya Ryuuta. "Oia, tapi sebelum ke kamar, gue mo beli nasi uduk dulu buat sarapan temen-temen kamar. Lo mao nitip?" Tawar Hichigo. Nyang ditanya cuman ngangguk-nganggukan tanda setuju. Terus mereka pun langsung ngacir ke kantin buat beli nasi uduk!

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Nee! Yokatta! Chapter 1 finnii~sh!"

Hichi : "Apakah?! Jadi OC ntu lo sendiri, Ryuuta?"

Ryuuta : "iyyap! Hicchi bener! Oia, buat review fict ini masih sama kaya fict nyang sebelumnya, yakni bebas mo review ke sapa aja! Mo ke Hicchi, ichi, TenZan, Mugen, atou gue juga gapapa! Atou mo review ke Byakuya-sensei atou ke Rukia juga monggo!"

Ichi : "Heh! Author geblek! Ngapain lo ngajak si Rukia ikutan fict ini?!"

Ryuuta : "suka-suka gue donk! 'Kan kalo ada Byakuya harus ada Rukia! Bener gak?" *tos bareng Rukia*

Rukia : "Waah iya bener, Ryuuta! Dimana ada Nii-sama, pasti ada gue!"

Mugen : "...gak terlalu buruk, Ryuuta! Waloupun ini shonen-ai, tapi kagak berasa shonen-ai-nye! Kecuali pas adegan gue mo nge-kiss si cebol ntu!"

Ryuuta : "Hee masa'? Maklumin lah! Gue 'kan pemula! Dan... Oia Mugetsu. Tadi lo ngomong cebol, ye?"

Mugen : "iye, nape?"

Ryuuta : "lo di-death-glare tuh ama Zacchan n Rukia!"

TenZan : "GETSUGA TENSHOU~!"

Rukia : "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no Mae, Tsukishirou!"

Mugen : "GYAAA~! Zacchan! Rukia! Ampyuu~n!"

Ichi, Hichi, n Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Ryuuta : *tetep sweatdrop* "...ya udah deh, daripada nih sesi penutup makin kacou, silahkan RnR fict ketiga dari Ryuuta the Author Kebo ini!"

All : "Onegai-Shimaa~su!" *membungkuk bareng*


	2. Chapter 2 : Duos Tragedious

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.2**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee Minna~! Yokatta! Chapter 2 wa koko ni da yo!"

Hichi : "Hoe, Ryuuta! Ini kejunya diparut apa dipotong dadu?"

Ryuuta : "diparut baka! Kalo dipotong dadu gimana ngaduknya?!"

TenZan : "Heh! Author kebo! Lo dapet review tuh! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Wooh iya toh! Huwaa~! Beneran nih Tasya-chan mo ikutan fict ini? Okey, aku bakalan masukin Tasya-chan sebagai pembuat 'higeki' kedua! Tapi aku minta nama panjangnya yo! Oia tentang cara pengetikan, ntu emang disengaja. Biar ke-koplak-annya terasa! Hwehehehee~! Tapi kayanya aku bakal ngurangin cara pengetikan kaya gituh di chapter ini! Heheh..."

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Ryuuta : "Oia, Hicchi~! Ichigo! Jemput Tasya-chan di Stasiun Cikampek(?) sonoh!"

Ichi : "WHAT?! Knape gue n si boneka porselen ntu nyang harus nge-jemput Tasya-chan? Lagian make apaan nge-jemputnya?"

Ryuuta : "make sepeda gue tuh! Boncengannya ada 3 kok! Kalo nggak lo make mobile si Mugetsu aja!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...perasaan gue gak punya mobil deh, Ryuuta!"

TenZan : "ya udah deh, daripada sesi pembuka ini makin kacou, silahkan dibaca chapter 2 dari fict semi shonen-ai ini!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "'semi shonen-ai'?"

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin nyang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa nyang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 2 : Duos Tragedious**_

"...kamu baru pindah ke asrama ini ya?" Tanya Hichigo kepada orang ntu. Hichigo sempet aneh ngeliatnye. Die adalah cewek dengan rambut nyang dikuncir ekor kuda dengan warna rambut nyang aneh, yakni hitam ungu selang-seling. N dia nyisain dua hairline warna hitam n ungu yang ngegantung sedada di pundaknye, juga warna irisnya nyang berwarna ungu kelam.

"I-iya. Apa kamu tau kamar nomer 157 ada dimana?" Tanya gadis ntu. Spontan Hichigo langsung kaget karna orang nyang die tabrak adalah murid baru nyang diomongin Byakuya-sensei!

"Waah kebetulan! Aku juga penghuni kamar 157!" Kata Hichigo

"Hee beneran? Yokatta! Oia. Namaku Tobiagare Ryuuta! Kau bisa manggil aku Ryuuta atou Ryuu!" Ucap gadis ntu ngenalin dirinya sambil ngulurin tangan. (tunggu! Ini mah si Author kebo ntu ikut-ikutan muncul!). Hichigo sempet sweatdrop begitu denger nama gadis ntu. Menurutnye, ntu nama lebih pantes buat cowok ketimbang buat cewek.

"Aku Shirosaki Hichigo. Panggil aja Hichigo atou Hichi juga gapapa." bales Hichigo sambil nyalamin tangannya Ryuuta. "Oia, tapi sebelum ke kamar, gue mo beli nasi uduk dulu buat sarapan temen-temen kamar. Lo mao nitip?" Tawar Hichigo. Nyang ditanya cuman ngangguk-nganggukan tanda setuju. Terus mereka pun langsung ngacir ke kantin buat beli nasi uduk!

Seudah beli 6 bungkus (loh? Kok 6? Bukannya penghuninya ada 5?) nasi uduk di kantin n ngelewatin death-glare dari para fangirls Hichigo, akhirnye mereka nyampe di depan kamar nomer 157.

"Oia Ryuuta, sebelum masuk kamar, gue mo ngasih peringatan ke lo kalo penghuni kamar 157 ntu... Yaah, bisa dibilang..."

"Maho semua, 'kan? Gue udah tau kok dari Byakuya-sensei! Lagian juga gini-gini gue udah biasa ama yang kaya gituan! Heheh..." Potong Ryuuta sambil ngupil(?) N cecengiran sendiri. Dan begitu pintu kamar dibuka, keliatanlah makhluk-makhluk(?) Penghuni kamar 157 yang lagi sibuk ama urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Hoe! Nih nasi uduknya!" Tereak Hichigo sambil naro 6 bungkus nasi uduk ntu di meja. Spontan Ichigo, Mugetsu, n Zangetsu langsung ngambil piring n sendok terus ngambil bungkusan masing-masing. Pas lagi pada makan, Ichigo sempet ngeliat ke arah Ryuuta yang lagi makan sambil SMS-an di hapenya

"Eh, ntu siapa? Murid baru yang diomongin Byakuya-sensei ntu bukan?" Tanya ichigo sambil ngunyah nasi uduknya n nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ryuuta.

"Eh iya! Gue lupa! Heheh... Dia nih murid baru ntu, namanya Ryuuta!" Kata Hichigo ngenalin Ryuuta ke Ichigo, Mugetsu n Zangetsu

"Holla, Minna! Aku Tobiagare Ryuuta. Panggil aja Ryuuta atou Ryuu pun gapapa!" Sapa Ryuuta sambil nge-dadah-dadahin tangannya dengan semangat 45(?)

"Ah, hai Ryuuta! Gue Kurosaki Ichigo. Cukup panggil gue Ichigo atou Ichi juga gapapa kok!" Kata ichigo sambil tetep ngunyah nasi uduknya

"Gue Kurono Mugetsu. Cukup Panggil gue Mugetsu atou Mugen!" Kata Mugetsu sambil ngambil aer mineral digelas. Terus tiba-tiba Ryuuta sempet ngebuletin matanya sambil sedikit nge-blush liat si Mugetsu. 'Ka-kakkoii na! Tapi... Sayangnya maho! Kalo kagak mah, udah gue embat dah!' Batin Ryuuta sambil gigit sendok(?)

"Dan gue Tensa Zangetsu. Lo cukup manggil gue Zangetsu atou Zan!" Kata si Zangetsu sambil misahin tempe di nasi uduknya. "Hichigo yaro! Gue 'kan udah bilang jangan make tempe, baka!" Bentak Zangetsu. Terus si Mugetsu nyamperin Zangetsu yang lagi ngambek ntu

"Knapa?" Tanya Mugetsu singkat

"Si Hichigo baka! Orang gue bilang jangan make tempe malah make tempe! Udah tau gue paling alergi ama yang namanya tempe!" Adu Zangetsu ke koibito-nya. Mugetsi cuma senyum n megang tangannya Zangetsu

"Udah, jangan marah kaya gituh donk! Jelek tau kalo kamu marah!" Goda Mugetsu sambil ngelus rambutnya Zangetsu nyampe makin acak-acakan

"Gombal!" Jutek Zangetsu sambil sedikit nge-blush. Emang nih, satu-satunya orang yang bisa bikin Zangetsu tenang kalo dia marah adalah Mugetsu, begitu juga kebalikannya. Terus Mugetsu cuman senyum n nge-kiss jidatnya Zangetsu

"Makan yang bener, kalo nggak lo yang gue makan ntar malem!" Ancem Mugetsu sambil senyum. Hasilnya Zangetsu blushing berat n langsung makan lagi

"Etto, Ryuuta. Moga-mogaan lo cepet terbiasa ya ama keadaan di kamar ini!" Ucap Hichigo yang duduk di tengah Ryuuta n Ichigo.

"I-Iya! Sankyuu ya, Hichigo!" Girang Ryuuta sambil senyum ke Hichigo. Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara ketokan pintu dari luar

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hm? Sapa ya?" Heran Ichigo

"Ah! Pasti ntu Tasya-chan!" Girang Ryuuta sambil buru-buru ngacir ke pintu. Begitu dibuka, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam n panjang sebahu. Tingginya kira-kira sama kaya Ryuuta, n dia punya hairline warna putih di rambutnya serta iris warna coklat tua kaya Ichigo.

"Ryuuta-saa~n!" Tereak gadis ntu sambil ngangkat tangannya

"KYAA~! Okairi, Tasya-chan! Akhirnya kamu nemu juga kamarnya!" Girang Ryuuta yang suaranya udah ngelebihin toa mesjid sebelah. Sementara para penghuni laennya cuman sweatdrop liat tingkah laku 2 gadis yang baru aja mereka kenal.

"Ah, iya. Kenalin ini Tasya-chan! Temenku dari Indonesia yang juga murid baru disini!" Kata Ryuuta ngenalin gadis bernama Tasya ke 4 maho koplak yang sekarang lagi ber-sweatdrop ria

"Hai, Minna! Namaku Tasya, salam kenal!" Girang Tasya sambil nge-dadah-dadahin 4 maho koplak ntu kaya Ryuuta tadi

"Eh, I-iya. Namaku Ichigo" gugup Ichigo sambil ngelambeyin tangannya

"Aku Mugetsu"

"Aku Zangetsu"

"Dan aku Hichigo, Shirosaki Hichigo. Sa-salam kenal juga." Tutup Hichigo. Sekilas, Tasya keliatan melototin matanya sambil blushing pas liat Hichigo. Ryuuta yang ngeliat kondisi aneh temennya ntu nge-jentikin jarinya di depan muka Tasya

"Hoy, Tasya? Tasya? Kamu kenapa? Tasya?" Heran Ryuuta

"Ka-kakkoii... Na... KAKKOII! KYAAA~!" Tereak Tasya yang langsung meluk Hichigo ampe yang dipeluknya hampir kehabisan oksigen!

"Ta-Tasya! Na-napas! Napas!" Rintih Hichigo. Mugetsu n Zangetsu cuma bisa nge-jawdrop ria, sementara Ichigo keliatannya jealous karna koibito-nya dipeluk ama seorang murid baru yang gaje yang juga langsung jadi fangirl-nya Hichigo

"Tasya-chan! Yameru! Hichigo tuh udah punya pacar tau! Tasya-cha~n!" Heboh Ryuuta sambil berusaha ngelepasin Tasya dari pelukannya ke Hichigo

"...Zacchan..." Panggil Mugetsu ke koibito-nya ntu

"Ya, Mu-koi?" Jawab Zangetsu

"...Kurasa mulai saat ini kamar kita gak akan ada kata 'tenang' deh..." Kata Mugetsu sambil tetep sweatdrop

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta Minna-san! Chapter 2 finnii~sh! Nee, Tasya-chan?" *tos bareng Tasya-chan*

Tasya27 : "haha, sou desu yo! Chapter 2 fini~sh!"

Hichi : "gue kesiksa disini!"

Ichi : "Apakah?! Gue jealous liat boneka porselen ntu dipeluk Tasya-chan? Bunuh aja gue!"

Mugen : "maksudnya 'gue makan ntar malem' ntu apaan, Ryuuta?"

Ryuuta : "tebak aja sendiri!"

Tasya27 : "Nee, Ryuuta-san! Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan stress disini?"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Soalnya 'kan kita berdua ini adalah pembawa 'higeki' atou tragedi di kamar 157, jadi harus koplak juga donk! Heheh..."

TenZan : "...Alesan yang bener-bener gak masuk akal!"

Ryuuta : *mentung palanya TenZan* "naon? Ngomong sakali deui! Buru!"

Hichi : "jiaa~h! Sunda-nya si Ryuuta keluar!"

Ryuuta : *death-glare mode on* "ngomong sekali lagi atou gue serang lo make Zanpakutou gue!"

Tasya27 : "Nee? Emang Ryuuta-san punya Zanpakutou, ya?"

Ryuuta : "Hoo, pasti punya donk! Nih!" *ngeluarin zanpa dari kantong ajaib(?)* "Aniiru, Yukiiro no Nijii! (Memijarlah, pelangi berwarna salju!)"

TenZan : "Zanpa apaan tuh?!"

Ryuuta : "ini zanpa milik gue sendiri tau! Siapa yang berani macem-macem ama gue, gue bekuin lo make Yukiiro no Nijii gue! Wakatta?!"

All except Ryuuta n Tasya27 : "wa-wakarimashita, Ryuuta!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "Haah, kaya biasa, pasti sesi ini jadinya kacou! Ya udah deh, daripada sesi ini makin kacou n makin dingin, silahkan RnR fict semi shonen-ai ini ya, onegai-shimasu!"

Ryuuta : "sapa yang bilang ini fict semi shonen-ai tadi?!"

Mugen : *tutup mulut, terus ngibrit gak tentu arah*


	3. Chapter 3 : Higeki no Hidden Mission

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.3**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta! Chapter 3 wa koko ni da yo!" *nyalain obor di deket gas LPG yang bocor*

Mugen : *buru-buru matiin obor n nendang Ryuuta* "Heh! Bahaya baka! Kalo tuh gas meledak bisa mati kepanggang lo!"

Ryuuta : *muka manyun mode on* "Aaah... Mugetsu jahad! Masa' lo tega sih nendang bokong gue? Jahad! Dasar pervent! PERVENT~! Awas lo ya!" *ngeluarin Yukiiro no Niji* "Ban, Kai! Yukiiro Mushihime~! Ciaa~t!"

Mugen : "Hi-hiyee~! Ampyuuu~n!"

All except Ryuuta n Mugen : *sweatdrop*

TenZan : *tetep sweatdrop* "E-etto, Ryuuta! Ada review tuh buat lo! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Sou ka yo! Hwaa~! Douitashimasite, Tasya-chan! Soshite, arigatou udah ngasih nama panjangnya! Terus pelototin(?) fict ini yaa~! Oia tentang gaya rambut emang disamain kaya Ryuutaros n Sieg di Kamen Rider Den-O, soalnya mereka berdua ntu favoritku~! KYAAA~!"

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Hichi : *tetep sweatdrop* "...pasti selanjutnya salah satu atau dua dari kita disuruh nge-jemput Tasya-chan make sepeda butut ntu lagi?!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Hicchi bener! Belajar ngeramal dari sapa lo? Oia, orang yang bakal gue suruh buat nge-jemput Tasya-chan... Aha! Mugetsu!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Mugen*

Mugen : "A-apa?"

Ryuuta : "jemput Tasya-chan gih! Tapi sendiri loh! Gak boleh sama Zacchan!"

Mugen : "Hee? Kok sendiri?"

Ryuuta : "soalnya lo udah nendang bokong gue tadi! Jadi gue bakal ngampunin lo kalo lo mau jemput Tasya-chan make sepeda gue SENDIRIAN! Hwaahahahaa~!"

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Ichi : "...Haduuh, makin ancur aja nih sesi pembuka. Ya udah deh, langsung aja dipelototin chapter 3-nya!"

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin yang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa yang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 3 : Higeki no Hidden Mission**_

"Ah, iya. Kenalin ini Tasya-chan! Temenku dari Indonesia yang juga murid baru disini!" Kata Ryuuta ngenalin gadis bernama Tasya ke 4 maho koplak yang sekarang lagi ber-sweatdrop ria

"Hai, Minna! Namaku Tasya, salam kenal!" Girang Tasya sambil nge-dadah-dadahin 4 maho koplak ntu kaya Ryuuta tadi

"Eh, I-iya. Namaku Ichigo" gugup Ichigo sambil ngelambeyin tangannya

"Aku Mugetsu"

"Aku Zangetsu"

"Dan aku Hichigo, Shirosaki Hichigo. Sa-salam kenal juga." Tutup Hichigo. Sekilas, Tasya keliatan melototin matanya sambil blushing pas liat Hichigo. Ryuuta yang ngeliat kondisi aneh temennya ntu nge-jentikin jarinya di depan muka Tasya

"Hoy, Tasya? Tasya? Kamu kenapa? Tasya?" Heran Ryuuta

"Ka-kakkoii... Na... KAKKOII! KYAAA~!" Tereak Tasya yang langsung meluk Hichigo ampe yang dipeluknya hampir kehabisan oksigen!

"Ta-Tasya! Na-napas! Napas!" Rintih Hichigo. Mugetsu n Zangetsu cuma bisa nge-jawdrop ria, sementara Ichigo keliatannya jealous karna koibito-nya dipeluk ama seorang murid baru yang gaje yang juga langsung jadi fangirl-nya Hichigo

"Tasya-chan! Yameru! Hichigo tuh udah punya pacar tau! Tasya-cha~n!" Heboh Ryuuta sambil berusaha ngelepasin Tasya dari pelukannya ke Hichigo

"...Zacchan..." Panggil Mugetsu ke koibito-nya ntu

"Ya, Mu-koi?" Jawab Zangetsu

"...Kurasa mulai saat ini kamar kita gak akan ada kata 'tenang' deh..." Kata Mugetsu sambil tetep sweatdrop

Seudah ngelepasin Tasya dari Hichigo n nenangin Ichigo yang jealous, 6 makhluk(?) Koplak ntu pun bersiap-siap buat masuk kelas.

"Oia Ryuuta, Tasya. Etto, kalian murid kelas berapa?" Tanya Hichigo sambil minum aer mineral

"Ke-kelas 12, terus kalo gak salah Byakuya-sensei ngomong kalo kita bakal masuk ke kelas..." Belom sempet Tasya selesei ngomong, dia udah dikagetin ama Hichigo yang nyemburin(?) Aer mineral yang dia minum ntu ke arah Mugetsu! *dikeroyok Hicchi n Mugen*

"PUUU~H! Ke-kelas 12?! Se-serius lo?!" Kaget Hichigo yang langsung nyemburin aer ke muka Mugetsu. Spontan yang disembur langsung nge-death-glare-tingkat-dewa-in Hichigo

"Hichigo..." Geram Mugetsu yang sukses bikin Hichigo ciut n nyumput di belakangnya Ichigo

"Hiyee~! Ampun, Mugetsu! Gue gak sengaja! Ampyuu~n!" Tereak Hichigo dengan begitu OOC-nya sehingga sukses bikin Zangetsu, Ryuuta n Tasya nge-sweatdrop ria

"Me-mendingan kita cepet-cepet ke kelas, Minna! Ini udah mau jam 8 loh!" Kata Zangetsu sambil tetep sweatdrop.

Dan akhirnya ke-6 makhluk koplak ntu minggat menuju kelas. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, Ryuuta n Tasya misah karna harus ke kantor guru buat konfirmasi kelas. Terus sisanya langsung ngacir ke kelas mereka, yakni kelas 12-3

"Gue bener-bener gak percaya 2 cewek gila ntu kelas 12! Maksud gue, gue kira mereka kelas 10 atou 11 soalnya tingkah laku mereka tuh kaya anak kecil banget tau gak!" Kata Hichigo pake nada tinggi ke Ichigo, Mugetsu n Zangetsu yang emang bangkunya agak deketan

"Yah, kelas itu gak bisa diukur dari jiwa, Hicchi-koi! Tapi dari umur n otak!" Kata Ichigo sambil nyimpen dagu di tangannya

"...gue punya perasaan gak enak hari ini!" Kata Mugetsu sambil nundukin palanya dikit

"Hm? Maksud Mu-koi?" Tanya Zangetsu. Tapi sebelum Mugetsu ngejawab pertanyaan koibito-nya ntu, sang guru seni musik, Rojuro-sensei, atou lebih dikenal sebagei Rose-sensei udah masuk ke kelas

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Kita kedatengan 2 murid baru hari ini. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan nama kalian!" Ucap Rose-sensei. Pas 2 murid baru ntu masuk, 4 murid koplak ntu a.k.a Hichigo, Ichigo, Mugetsu, n Zangetsu pada menganga ria karna murid baru ntu adalah Ryuuta n Tasya!

"Hai, Minna-san! Namaku Tobiagare Ryuuta! Aku pindahan dari SMU Hueco Mundo! Salam kenal yo!" Sapa Ryuuta pake semanget 45-nya sambil nge-dadah-dadahin tangannya

"Dan aku Tasya Putri! Aku juga pindahan dari SMU Hueco Mundo sama kaya Ryuuta-san! Tapi aku aslinya dari Indonesia! Salam kenal, Minna-sa~n!" Lanjut Tasya pake semanget yang gak kalah ama Ryuuta sambil ngebungkukin diri. Spontan 4 maho koplak ntu pun berdiri n nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ryuuta n Tasya

"Ka-kalian?! Ngapain kalian disini?!" Tereak mereka ber-4 barengan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ryuuta n Tasya. Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk malah keliatannya kegirangan

"Hee, kita sekelas, ya? KYAA~! Senengnya bisa sekelas sama Hichigo-kun!" Girang Tasya sambil ngegaya gemes-ala-fangirls. Rose-sensei cuma ngegaruk-garuk palanya sambil masang tampang heran yang koplak banget *di-kinshara Rose-sensei*

"Ka-kalian kenal 4 maho ntu?" Bisik Rose-sensei sambil tetep ngegaruk palanya

"Pastilah, sensei! Wong mereka temen sekamar kita di Asrama! Ya nggak, Tasya-chan?" Girang Ryuuta sambil sedikit nyenggol pundak Tasya

"Ya, sensei! Kita tinggalnya di kamar 157, sama kaya Hichigo-kun n yang lain!" Bales Tasya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hichigo. Spontan para fangirls Hichigo di kelas 12-3 pada masang tampang gue-juga-mau-sekamar-sama-dia

"Ooh, gitu..." Bales Rose-sensei yang cuma nge-oh ria. "Biar saya tebak. Kalian pasti dipilihin kamar sama Byakuya-sensei!" Bisik Rose-sensei ke Ryuuta n Tasya. Yang dibisikin cuma ngejawab pake anggukan pala.

"Hm, baiklah! Kalian duduknya di sono noh! Di jajaran pertama bangku ketiga ya!" Perintah Rose-sensei sambil nunjuk ke bangku kosong di jajaran pertama. 4 maho koplak ntu sempet bersukur karna 2 orang pembawa 'tragedi' ntu duduknya jauh dari mereka yang duduk di jajaran ketiga n keempat. Terus mereka ber-2 pun langsung ngacir ke tempat duduk mereka

"Ya, baiklah! Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" Tanya Rose-sensei sambil nepuk tangannya. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Pas Rose-sensei lagi ngejelasin tentang sejarah musik di benua Afrika(?), Tasya yang lagi serius-seriusnya ngedenger coblakan(?) Rose-sensei ditoel(?) ama Ryuuta di sebelahnya

"Tasya-chan! Tasya-chan!" Bisik Ryuuta. Tasya pun ngerespon toelan Ryuuta n nengok ke arah Ryuuta

"Apaan? Gue lagi sibuk belajar nih!" Bisik Tasya

"Lo lupa ama misi kita dari Byakuya-sensei? Tuh 4 maho lagi pada beraksi tuh! Lo bawa kamera gak?" Bales Ryuuta sambil tetep ngebisik n nunjuk ke arah pair HichiIchi n MugenTensa yang lagi... Pair HichiIchi lagi dalem posisi mau 'kiss', sementara pair MugenTensa udah dalem posisi ntu.

"Wah, iya bener! Gue bawa kok! Kamera nih baru dikasih ama Byakuya-sensei tadi. Katanya nih kamera 47 megapixel(!) Loh!" Pamer Tasya sambil tetep ngebisik. Terus dia ngerogohin saku roknya n ngeluarin Pocket Camera model terbaru berwarna putih

"Dahlah! Gak usah banyak omong! Cepet tuh si HichiIchi udah muley 'kiss'-nya! Lo motoin HichiIchi, gue motoin MugenTensa. Okey?" Bisik Ryuuta sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke pair HichiIchi. Tasya pun ngacungin jempolnya n langsung motret pair HichiIchi dengan sigapnya. 'Haah, waloupun gue harus nahan api cemburu di hati, tapi gapapa lah! Demi kelancaran misi n kesadaran mereka ber-4! Ujung-ujungnya 'kan kalo Hichigo-kun tobat(?) n mutusin Ichigo-san, gue bisa nge-embat Hichigo-kun! Hihihi...' Batin Tasya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Rukia yang duduk di sebrangnya cuman sweatdrop liat tingkah laku Tasya yang lagi motret ke arah belakang di kolong meja(?)

"Ta-Tasya-san? Kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Rukia sambil tetep sweatdrop

"Ah? E-etto... Aku lagi..." Gugup Tasya. "Aku lagi motret ruang kelas ini soalnya aku ikut eskul fotografer, etto... Kamu adeknya Byakuya-sensei, ya?" Tanya Tasya. Yang ditanya cuma ngejawab make anggukan sambil senyum

"Ya, aku adiknya Byakuya-sensei. Kenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Panggil saja Rukia, ya!" Sapa Rukia. Tasya cuma ngejawab make senyuman. Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi n Rose-sensei keluar dari kelas. Gak lupa Ryuuta n Tasya serta 4 maho koplak ntu juga keluar kelas n ngacir ke kantin sekolah.

"Gimana? Dah dapet?" Tanya Ryuuta ke Tasya sambil ngunyah kentang goreng yang dia pesen. Tasya cuma ngejawab make tangan yang ngebentuk 'O' gede

"Yap! Nih, mo liat? Lo 'kan terkenal sebagei fujoshi tingkat akut nomer 1 di SMU Hueco Mundo!" Jawab Tasya sambil minjemin Pocket Camera-nya ke Ryuuta. N begitu ngeliat foto-foto HichiIchi hasil jepretan(?) Tasya, Ryuuta cuma senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila(?)

"Yosh! Dengan ini, misi kita bakalan berjalan sukses!"

Sebenernya apa sih misi yang dikasih sama Byakuya-sensei ke 2 cewek koplak(?) ini? Mari kita liat flashbacknya!

_**~FLASHBACK MODE ON - Minggu, 20.35 PM~**_

"Jadi kalian Tobiagare Ryuuta n Tasya Putri yang terkenal sebagei mata-mata yang handal dalam soal menyamar dan memotret?" Interogasi Byakuya-sensei kepada 2 gadis yang baru saja dia kenal dari Facebook (Emang Byakuya punya Facebook gituh? Gaul amat!) Di kantornya.

"I-iya bener. Saya Ryuuta dan ini Tasya-chan!" Bales Ryuuta sambil ngenalin diri. Byakuya-sensei sempet curiga ke 2 gadis ntu, soalnya Ryuuta manggil ke Tasya pake embel-embel(?) '-chan', padahal mereka keliatannya seumuran.

"...kalian masih normal, 'kan?" Tanya Byakuya-sensei yang sukses bikin Ryuuta n Tasya cengo ngedengernya

"Ma-maksud sensei?" Tanya Tasya sambil sweatdrop n garuk-garukin palanya. Byakuya hanya menjawab dengan helaan napas n menatap tajam ke 2 gadis ntu

"Maksud saya, kalian ini... Lebih suka ke cowok atou ke cewek?" Tanya Byakuya-sensei lagi. Ryuuta n Tasya cuma ber-oh ria sambil nunjuk-nunjuk(?) ke langit-langit kantor guru yang sepi ntu.

"Ooh, begituh! Ya lebih suka ke cowok donk, sensei! Dikira kita berdua maho kali!" Jawab Ryuuta. N jawaban Ryuuta sukses bikin Byakuya-sensei inget napa dia ngundang 2 cewek koplak ini kesini.

"Ah, iya! Aku sengaja mengundang kalian..." Ucap Byakuya-sensei sambil ngerogoh laci mejanya. Terus dia ngeluarin sebuah map warna biru dengan tulisan 'para penghuni kamar 157' di atasnya. "Untuk ngadain kerjasama dengan kalian. Silahkan diliat dulu isi dari map ini!"

Terus Ryuuta ngambil map ntu n ngebuka isinya. Hasilnya, Ryuuta n Tasya cengo sambil sedikit nge-blush karena ngeliat foto serta biodata dari 4 maho koplak ntu a.k.a Hichigo, Ichigo, Mugetsu, n Zangetsu!

"HWAAA~! Kakkoii~! Kokode no subete no otoko wa totemo kakkoii na yo... Nee, Tasya-chan?" Kata Ryuuta yang keceplosan ngomong bahasa jepang saking kagumnya ke 4 maho koplak ntu

"Nee, Ryuuta-san! Jangan ngomong bahasa jepang donk! Bahasa jepang gue 'kan belom fasih! Tapi... Semuanya keren ya. Apalagi yang putih ini nih! Tipe gue bangeuuut!" Bales Tasya setengah protes tapi juga kagum pada seorang boneka porselen(?) a.k.a Shirosaki Hichigo

"Diiih, menurut gue yang paling keren tuh yang ini nih! Yang rambutnya panjang kaya kuntilanak! KYAAA~!" Timpal Ryuuta sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke seorang berambut panjang a.k.a Kurono Mugetsu. Sementara Byakuya-sensei yang daritadi dicuekin cuma nge-sweatdrop ria ngeliat tingkah laku 2 cewek ntu yang cukup koplak!

"Jangan salah! Waloupun mereka pada kece semua, mereka semua maho, tau! Malah mereka ntu sepasang 'koibito'!" Interrupt Byakuya-sensei. Spontan Ryuuta n Tasya pun cengo ngedengernya

"WTF?! MAHO?!" Teriak mereka berdua yang sukses bikin Byakuya-sensei hampir jantungan

"Ya-yah, mereka semua ini maho! Makanya saya ngasih misi ini ke kalian, karna saya denger kalian ini fujoshi nomer 1 di SMU Hueco Mundo." Kata Byakuya-sensei setengah ngeledek

"Nee, sensei! Yang fujoshi nomer 1 ntu Ryuuta-san doank! Saya mah, gak terlalu suka ama yang begituan! Apalagi kalo udah nyangkutin tentang 'Lemon'! Idiih, ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin berigidik, sensei!" Protes Tasya sambil naekin(?) satu alisnya n berigidik begitu ngomongin 'Lemon'

"Mereka berempat ini ketahuan ngelakuin 'Lemon' 3 bulan yang lalu oleh saya sendiri di kamar mereka. Saya sendiri pun gerah ngeliat ada siswa maho di asrama saya. Karna ntu, misi kalian adalah..." Kata Byakuya-sensei sambil naro dagu di atas punggung tangan.

"Kalian harus motret mereka begitu mereka beraksi, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Wakatta?"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Yokatta~! Chapter 3 finnii~sh! Nee, Tasya-chan?" *tos bareng Tasya-chan*

Tasya27 : "Sou desu yo, Ryuuta-san!"

Mugen : "...kejam amat muka gue disembur aer ama si boneka porselen ntu!"

Ichi : "WTF?! Gue manggil boneka porselen ntu 'Hicchi-koi'?! N gue ama dia 'kiss' pas pelajarannya si Rose? Bunuh aja gue sekarang!"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Lo beneran mo dibunuh nih?" *ngeluarin Yukiiro no Niji*

Ichi : "Huwee~! Ya nggak lah! Dasar author kebo!"

Tasya27 : *sweatdrop* "Nee, Ryuuta-san! Aku mo nanya! Kok updatenya lama amat sih? Kenapa lagi?"

Ryuuta : "Huwee~! 'Kan aku udah bilang aku udah muley masuk sekolah, Tasya-chan! Di SMA-ku tuh gak boleh bawa HP! Jadinya aku update-nya agak senggangan!"

Hichi : "Lo 'kan bisa ngetik pas pulang sekolah?!"

Ryuuta : "bisa ngetik pala lo peang?! Gue sekolah siang, Hicchi! Pulang-pulang gue jam 4 tao!"

TenZan : "ya, malemnya sih?"

Ryuuta : "malem 'kan gue tarawehan!"

Ichi : "widiih, lo kok jadi alim sih sekarang?"

Ryuuta : *death-glare mode on* "sekali lagi lo ngejek gue, gue bunuh lo make Yukiiro Mushihime! Gue gak bercanda nih! Wakatta?!" *nodongin Yukiiro no Niji ke urat nadi Ichigo*

Ichi : *muka pucet mode on* "Wa-wakarimashita, Ryuuta!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "kejam amat sih tuh anak! Gak nyadar ya kalo ini bulan puasa? Baiklah! Akhir kata dari gue, silahkan RnR fict ketiga ini! Oia, tadi si Ryuuta ngomong ke gw di dapur(?), kalo mo ngasih saran pun gapapa! Soale otaknya lagi konslet gara-gara masuk sekolah siang. Jadi, tolong RnR n sarannya buat fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk*


	4. Chapter 4 : Trios Koplakus Jurnalous

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.4**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta minna-saa~n! Chapter 4 is heere~!"

Hichi : "Hoe, Ryuuta! Kapan fict gak waras(?) Ini berakhir?!"

Ryuuta : "Ntar kalo gue udah beli J-Pop Culture edisi Aqua Timez di minimarket deket rumah gue! Hwaahahahaa~!"

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

TenZan : "Nee, Ryuuta! Bales tuh review!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, sou desu yo! Okey, sapa yang mo bacain, acungin kelingking(?)-mu!"

Ichi : "Lo kira Spongebob kali! Nih, gue yang bacain! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaaa~! Aku pun tak rela Hicchi nge-kiss stoberi bulukan(?) Ntu! Ehehe, soal Ryuutaros, sebenernya aku juga favoritna ke Ryuutaros doank, kalo ke Sieg mah, cuma suka koplak-nya doank!"

Ichi : "WTF?! Stoberi bulukan?!" Maksud lo?!"

Hichi : "Udah, udah! And next, from Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Nee! Arigatou udah nge-review, Hika-san! Heheh, kalo Ryuuta yang bikin fict, pasti ada 4 makhluk koplak(?) Ntu! Thanks ya udah nge-favorite list n nge-follow fict ini! Okey, selamat menikmati(?) Kelanjutan fict ini ya, Hika-san!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "Lo kira ngasih makanan kali pake selamat menikmati!"

Mugen : "Buset dah, jadi pada kagak nyambung gini! Ya udah deh! Silahkan dibaca chapter 4 dari fict semi-shonen-ai ini!"

Ryuuta : "Lo bilang apa, Mugetsu?"

Mugen : "Satu, Dua, Tiga! Kaabuuu~r!" *kocar-kacir gak tentu arah*

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin yang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa yang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 4 : Trios Koplakus Jurnalous**_

"Mereka berempat ini ketahuan ngelakuin 'Lemon' 3 bulan yang lalu oleh saya sendiri di kamar mereka. Saya sendiri pun gerah ngeliat ada siswa maho di asrama saya. Karna ntu, misi kalian adalah..." Kata Byakuya-sensei sambil naro dagu di atas punggung tangan.

"Kalian harus motret mereka begitu mereka beraksi, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Wakatta?"

"Wa-wakarimashita, Sensei!" Tegas mereka berdua.

_**~FLASHBACK MODE OFF~**_

"Nee, Ryuuta-san! Gimana kalo kita langsung nelpon Yue-kun? Suruh dia kesini!" Saran Tasya sambil nyedot(?) Susu kotak rasa coklat n ngambil lagi Pocket Camera-nya

"Hee, langsung ditelpon nih?" Kepo Ryuuta. Yang ditanya cuma ngejawab pake anggukan n akhirnya Ryuuta ngambil telponnya n manggil orang yang dipanggil Yue-kun ntu

'Moshi-moshi! Uchiha Yue disini!' Sapa orang di telpon a.k.a Uchiha Yue, temen Ryuuta n Tasya yang juga disuruh Byakuya-sensei buat ngejalanin misi ini.

"Nee, Yue! Ini gue, Ryuuta! Lo bisa ke kantin sekolah gak sekarang? Fotonya udah ada nih!" Ujar Ryuuta ke lawan bicaranya ntu sambil tetep ngunyah kentang gorengnya

'Ooh, Ryuuta toh! Bisa, bisa! Tar gue ke sonoh ya! Jaa~!'

TUUUT... TUUUT...

"Haah, dia mo kesini bentar la-" belom sempet Ryuuta nyelesei-in kata-katanya, dia udah dikagetin ama 4 maho koplak ntu yang langsung duduk di meja mereka! "-gi..."

"Hoe, Ryuuta. Napa lo? Kok, kayanya kaget banget ngeliat kita-kita?" Tanya Hichigo sambil naro dagu di tangannya. Tapi yang ditanyanya mah, cuma diem pake mulut sedikit menganga n mata bulet sebulet bola(?). "Nee, Ryuuta? Ryuu~taa~?" Kata Hichigo sambil ngejentik-jentikin jarinya di depan muka Ryuuta. "RYUUTA!"

"He-hee? I-iya ada apa?" Gugup Ryuuta sekaligus kaget gara-gara Hichigo tereak-tereak gak jelas kaya orang gila di telinganya *dikeplak Hichi*. Sementara yang lainnya mah, kaya biasa. Cuma bisa nge-sweatdrop ria ngeliat tingkah koplak dari Ryuuta n Hichigo

"Lo kok malah bengong sih?! Kemasukan setan aja puas lo!" Kata Hichigo pake nada tinggi sambil ngelipet tangannya di atas dada. Yang diomongin pun kaget dan gak terima dibilang 'kemasukan setan'. Akhirnya ia pun nge-death-glare-tingkat-dewa-in Hichigo yang sukses bikin 4 maho ntu kaget n takut.

"Apa lo bilang, porselen maho?! Ngomong skali lagi!" Ambek Ryuuta sambil nginjek meja pake kaki kanannya n nunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Hichigo. Spontan 4 maho ntu + Tasya kaget gara-gara Ryuuta nginjek mejanya sampe kedengeran nge-dubrak(?) Gituh

"Oy, oy! Udah dunk! Jangan bikin ribut di kantin! Ntar jadi tontonan mendadak loh!" Lerai Mugetsu sambil sedikit ngulurin tangannya n tetep nge-sweatdrop

"Haah, iya deh! Oia, ngomong-ngomong ngapain lo ber-4 duduknya disini?" Tanya Ryuuta sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya

"Fuuh..." Hela Mugetsu. "Kita duduk disini soalnya 'kan kita ini sekamar! Jadi harusnya lebih akrab dong! Ya nggak, Zacchan?" Kata Mugetsu sambil ngegaet tangannya ke Zangetsu

"Mu-mungkin..." Gugup Zangetsu. Sementara Ryuuta keliatannya cemburu ngeliat Mugetsu ngegaet pundaknya Zangetsu. Kalo Tasya, dia keliatannya cemburu ngeliat Hichigo lagi gogombalan(?) Ama Ichigo!

"Bapak kamu, tukang ngaduk semen(?) ya?" Kata Hichigo yang sukses bikin Ichigo bingung berat sambil naekin satu alisnya

"Hee? Maksudnya?" Bingung Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk palanya

"Udah, jawab aja 'kok tau?'! Ntar gue 'kiss' mendadak nih kalo lo gak ngomong!" Ancem Hichigo sambil ngedeketin dikit mukanya. Spontan Ichigo pun panik sendiri n sedikit ngejauh.

"I-iya deh! K-kok tau?" Gugup Ichigo pake muka pucet. Hichigo pun sedikit ngejauh n ngehela napas

"Fuuh, karna..." Kata Hichigo sambil megang tangan koibito-nya. "Karna kau telah mengaduk-aduk hatiku~!" Lanjutnya yang sukses bikin Ichigo blushing berat! "A-arigatou, Hi-Hicchi-koi..." Gugup Ichigo sambil sedikit nundukin palanya karna malu (malu apaan nih? Malu karna digombal atou malu karna kentut sembarangan?) *dipentung Ichigo*

"Oia, satu lagi!" Kata Hichigo. "Ehem! Bapak kamu tukang bubur(?), ya?" Gombal Hichigo lagi. Dan sekarang Ichigo pun senyum-senyum sendiri, nggak garuk-garuk pala kaya onye(?) kesasar lagi *dicekek Ichigo*

"Kok tau~?" Kata Ichigo pake nada manja n nyender ke bahunya Hichigo. Sesaat, Hichigo keliatan nahan ketawa. Tapi akhirnya dia ngomong ke koibito-nya.

"Karna... Karna..." Gugupnya. "Karna mangkoknya ketinggalan tuh di kompleks sebelah! Huaahahahahaa~!" Tawa Hichigo yang sukses bikin dia nyungseb(?) Gara-gara dapet bogem(?) Mentah gratis dari koibito-nya ntu

"Gue kira apaan lo! Cih, gak ada romantis-romantisnya! Gue pergi dari sini!" Ambek ichigo sambil pergi dari kantin. Spontan Hichigo pun ngikutin Ichigo sambil berusaha minta maaf. Sementara Mugetsu, Ryuuta, Tasya, n Zangetsu cuma bisa nge-sweatdrop ria ngeliat gombalan koplak(?) Pair HichiIchi yang diakhiri dengan bogeman mentah di pipi Hichigo

"...Nee Ryuuta! Tasya! Kita pergi dulu ya. Gue punya firasat kalo pertengkaran dua orang ntu bakal jadi perang lempar panci(?). Ayo, Zacchan!" Kata Mugetsu buru-buru sambil narik tangannya Zangetsu n langsung pergi dari kantin

"Jaa~!" Bales Ryuuta n Tasya sambil dadah-dadahan. "Nee, Yue! Target udah pergi. Lo bisa keluar sekarang! Lo udah nge-rekam gombalan koplak tadi 'kan?" Tereak Ryuuta. Dan keluarlah seorang gadis berambut hitam lebat sepundak dan punya iris warna merah darah a.k.a Uchiha Yue

"Kok lo tau sih gue ada disini?! Belajar ngeramal dari mana lo?! Oia, nih! Video-nya udah gue rekam di handycam yang dikasih ama Byakuya-sensei! Kalian sendiri, mana foto-foto kalian?" Kata Yue pake nada ala Debt Collector *ditendang Yue*

"Relax, Yue-kun! Relax! Nih, gue HichiIchi, Ryuuta-san MugenTensa! Tadi mereka beraksi waktu pelajaran Seni Musik, jadi kita udah dapet sekitar 2-3 foto dari masing-masing pair!" Kata Tasya sambil ngasih Pocket Camera-nya dia n Ryuuta ke Yue. Begitu Yue ngeliat hasil jepretan(?) Ryuuta n Tasya, dia langsung nosebleed!

"OHMYGAWD! Kenapa semua maho yang ada disini pada kakkoii?! Apalagi yang rambut item panjang ini nih! Kakkoi naa~!" Heboh Yue yang langsung jadi fangirl-nya Mugetsu. Spontan Ryuuta yang juga suka ke Mugetsu pun kaget n langsung bediri sambil nge-death-glare-in Yue

"GAK BISA! MUGETSU NTU MILIK GUE!" Tereak Ryuuta yang suaranya mungkin udah ngalahin suara toa punyanya Futoshi *dipentung make toa*. Sementara yang diteriakin pun nutup telinganya n ngebales death-glare lagi

"Haah?! Mugetsu milik lo? Jangan ngimpi, Ryuuta! Dia pasti lebih milih gue ketimbang LO!" Bales Yue yang sukses bikin dia n Ryuuta kelibat perang mulut yang mungkin lebih heboh dan mematikan daripada Perang Dunia ke-2(?), Dan perang mulut ntu sukses bikin mereka jadi tontonan penghuni kantin. Tasya yang ngerasa canggung pun negahin Ryuuta n Yue yang sekarang lagi adu mulut ngomongin utang tetangga(?).

"Nee, Nee! Ryuuta-san! Yue-kun! Udah donk! Kalo gini kapan misi kita selesei, coba!" Lerai Tasya. Terus 2 orang ntu pun diem n saling minta maaf

"Gomen ne, Yue. Sebenernya gue cuma kaget gara-gara gue gak nyangka lo suka sama Mugetsu..." Kata Ryuuta

"I-iya, Ryuuta. Gue juga minta maaf gara-gara ngomongin utangnya Pak Bandot(?) Tetangga lo ntu!" Bales Yue. Sementara Tasya cuma senyum liat 2 sohibnya ntu akur lagi

"Nee, gimana kalo abis sekolah bubar kita ke tempat biasa?" Usul Tasya

"Hee? Mo ngapain?" Heboh Yue

"Mo numpang ngeden(?)! Ya mo masukin ntu foto n video ke internet lah! Sekalian lo bikin artikelnya, Yue! Lo 'kan jurnalis, baka!" Sewot Ryuuta yang sukses bikin Yue nge-death-glare-in Ryuuta.

"Ya udah, kalo kelas lo duluan yang pulang, lo pada nungguin di depan kelas gue ya! Kelas 12-2! Ntar kalo gue yang duluan pulang gue ke kelas lo! Sebelahan ini 'kan?" Kata Yue. Yang ditanya pun cuma ngebales pake anggukan

"Di tempat biasa, ya?" Kata Tasya. Terus Ryuuta ngulurin tangannya di tengah mereka bertiga. Spontan Yue n Tasya ikutan ngulurin tangan di atas tangan Ryuuta

"Demi kelancaran misi!"

"YOSH!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta~! Chapter 4 finnii~sh! Nee, Tasya-chan, Yue-kun?" *tos bareng*

Tasya27 & Yue : "Sou desu yo, Ryuuta!"

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "...Pantesan aja judul chapter-nya 'Trios Koplakus Jurnalous' wong yang jadi jurnalisnya orang koplak semua!"

Ryuuta, Tasya27 & Yue : *death-glare mode on* "Apa lo bilang, Stroberi Busuk?! Ulang lagi!"

Ichi : "Hiyee~!" *ngacir gak tau arah*

Hichi, Mugen, TenZan : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : *tetep sweatdrop* "Hoe, Ryuuta! Ngapain lo ngajak Yue-kun? Padahal 'kan Tasya-chan juga udah cukup! Lagian dia 'kan bukan dari fandom Bleach!"

Yue : "HWAAA~! Kok Mugen-koi ngomongnya gituh? Jahad! HUWEEE~!" *nangis gogoakan(?) Mode on*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...Mugen, koi?"

Ryuuta : *ngebisik ke Hichi* "inilah alesan napa gue masukin dia! Dia ngebet banget pengen ketemu si Mugetsu di fict ini!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop n ngebisik ke Ryuuta* "gue ngerti. Gue gak bakalan ngomong apapun lagi tentang dia."

Tasya27 : *ngebisik ke TenZan* "Nee, Zangetsu! Dia siapa sih? Perasaan autis(?)nya kok sama kaya Ryuuta-san?"

TenZan : *ngebisik ke Tasya-chan* "dia temen di SMA-nya si Ryuuta, author fandom Naruto, tapi nge-fans banget ama Mugetsu!"

Tasya27 : *ngebisik ke TenZan* "Ooh... Gitu. Pantesan aja aku baru liat dia!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "woy! Kenapa jadi pada bisik-bisik sendiri sih?!"

Ichi : *muka sebel mode on* "Cih! Gue dicuekin. Dasar ayam(?)! Okelah, silahkan RnR dan sarannya untuk fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Higeki In Cafeteria

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.5**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 5 wa koko ni da yo!"

Hichi : "Heh, Kebo! Lo tuh niat gak sih jadi author?! Update cerita aja leletnya minta maaf(?)!"

Ryuuta : *histeris mode on* "Hiii~! Hichi jahad! Masa gue dibilang 'kebo'?"

Hichi : "salah lo sendiri namain akun KakaoTalk lo Ryuuta_Keboo45! Ya udah gue panggil aja Kebo!"

Ichi : "Heh, Pasutri dadakan! Ada review tuh! Review!"

Ryuuta : *blushing mode on* "I-idiiih, sapa juga yang sudi kawin ama dia?! Ya udah deh, sapa yang mo bacain review angkat jempol(?) Lo!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "G-gue aja! Nih, dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Nee Hika-san, kalo soal ntu silahkan tanya ke orangnya. Hichi! Mugen! Jawab tuh!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "...Etto, sebenernya gue nyontek di OVJ yang Ryuuta tonton kemaren(?) subuh. Makanya koplak kaya gituh!"

Mugen : "Gue sengaja gak gombalin Zacchan karna..." *blushing mode on* "liat aja di chapter ini ya, Hika-san. Gue gak tega ngomongnya!"

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "Te-terus, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "buat review-nya Tasya-chan, silahkan dijawab oleh Hichi!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "...etto, soalnya... Soalnya gue nge-gombal Ichigo aja dapet bogem mentah, gimana kalo gue nge-gombal Tasya-chan?! Bisa-bisa gue mati muda dah!"

TenZan : "terus dari... Hm? Dari sapa nih? Cuma 'guest' doank! Oh! Ada namanya nih! Dari Kaito!"

Ryuuta : "hee? Pilek? Kaito-san lagi di Kutub Utara(?) ya? Nih, aku dah apdet kok! Terus pelototin fict ini ya!"

Mugen : "Yosha! Silahkan dipelototin(?) Chapter 5 fict se- maksud gue shonen-ai dari Ryuuta the Author Kebo ini!"

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin yang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa yang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 5 : Higeki In Cafeteria**_

"Nee, gimana kalo abis sekolah bubar kita ke tempat biasa?" Usul Tasya

"Hee? Mo ngapain?" Heboh Yue

"Mo numpang ngeden(?)! Ya mo masukin ntu foto n video ke internet lah! Sekalian lo bikin artikelnya, Yue! Lo 'kan jurnalis, baka!" Sewot Ryuuta yang sukses bikin Yue nge-death-glare-in Ryuuta.

"Ya udah, kalo kelas lo duluan yang pulang, lo pada nungguin di depan kelas gue ya! Kelas 12-2! Ntar kalo gue yang duluan pulang gue ke kelas lo! Sebelahan ini 'kan?" Kata Yue. Yang ditanya pun cuma ngebales pake anggukan

"Di tempat biasa, ya?" Kata Tasya. Terus Ryuuta ngulurin tangannya di tengah mereka bertiga. Spontan Yue n Tasya ikutan ngulurin tangan di atas tangan Ryuuta

"Demi kelancaran misi!"

"YOSH!"

Terus mereka pun pisah karna bel masuk udah bunyi. Setelah 2 jam pelajaran Kimia bersama sang guru gila a.k.a Kurotsuchi-sensei *dibanjur pake kalium sianida*, Ryuuta n Tasya nungguin Yue di depan kelas 12-2 yang kebetulan ada tempat duduk di depannya ditemenin sama Hichigo n Mugetsu (hee?) Yang kayanya lagi berantem ama Ichigo n Zangetsu

"Nee, Hichigo-kun beneran mo ikut kita nih? Emang mo ngapain?" Tanya Tasya pake muka watados *dibekep Tasya-chan*. Hichigo cuma ngejawab make helaan napas aja

"Haah, gue lagi berantem ama Berry-koi nih, gara-gara gombalan tadi tuh!" Kata Hichigo make nada orang-udah-males-idup *digerogot Hichi*

"'Berry-koi'? Maksud lo Ichigo, porselen?" Tanya Ryuuta setengah ngeledek yang sukses bikin Hichigo nge-death-glare-in Ryuuta. "E-etto kalo lo sih, Mugetsu? Lo napa pengen ikut-ikutan kita ke Cafeteria?"

"Gue juga lagi berantem nih ama Zacchan. Dia malahan marah gara-gara sirik gak digombalin. Huuh! Padahal 'kan tiap hari gue udah nge-gombalin dia! Waloupun ada unsur 'lemon'-nya sih. Tapi 'kan itu tetep gombalan ya gak?!" Curhat Mugetsu dengan begitu OOC-nya sehingga sukses bikin Ryuuta, Tasya n Hichi nge-sweatdrop ria

"Ya pantesan aja Zangetsu ngambek wong lo gombalannya kaya gitu!" Kata Hichigo sambil tetep sweatdrop. Terus murid kelas 12-2 beserta sang guru biologi a.k.a Unohana-sensei keluar dari kelas. Terus muncullah(?) Yue yang langsung tepar(?) Di tempat gara-gara ngeliat Mugetsu! *digaplok Yue*

"Yu-Yue-kun? Lo beneran tepar nih? Yue-kun?" Kata Tasya sambil tetep sweatdrop

"Hoe, Mugetsu! Kasih napas buatan gih buat si Yue! Dia 'kan fangirl lo!" Kata Ryuuta waloupun dia agak gak rela kalo Mugetsu ngasih napas buatan ke Yue

"A-apa?! Kok gue?! Idiih, mendingan gue nge-'Lemon'-in Zacchan dah daripada ngasih napas buatan ke dia!" Tolak Mugetsu langsung sambil bergidik dengan OOC-nya. Terus tiba-tiba si Hichigo ngelepasin kaos kakinya n ngedeketin kaos kaki ntu ke idungnya Yue!

"Nee, Hichigo-kun! Harusnya 'kan kayu putih yang dikasih, bukan kaos kaki!" Heran Tasya sambil tetep sweatdrop.

"Ini cara yang gue liat di OVJ(?)! Namanya 'Cara Efektip Buat Ngebangunin Orang Tepar'! Yah, walou ada efek sampingnya juga sih..." Kata Hichigo

"Efek samping?" Heran Mugetsu "efek samping apaan?"

"Mual n muntah!"

Dan baru aja selese ngomong, Yue pun ngalemin efek samping(?) Ntu, yakin mual n muntah mendadak!

"HOEEEKS~!" Muntah Yue di kresek yang gak tau dapetnya dari mana. Terus seudah baekan dia pun ngebuang kresek ntu di tong sampah yang gak tau muncul darimana. "Buset dah! Lo ngasih gue apaan sih?!"

"Kaos kaki. Kenapa sih?" Kata Hichigo sambil nunjukin kaos kakinya. Spontan Yue n yang lain termasuk Mugetsu nutupin idungnya karna bau kaos kaki ntu yang udah kaya sampah busuk. *diseret Hichi*

"Heh, porselen! Ntu kaos kaki apa pindang(?) Busuk sih?! Bau amat!" Gerutu Ryuuta sambil nutupin idungnya. Yang ditanya cuman cecengiran karna berhasil bikin Mugetsu (lah?) Pingsan nyampe-nyampe ngeluarin busa dari mulutnya! (kejam nian porselen ntu... -_-")

"Buset deh! Woy, lo pingsan nih Mugetsu? Woy!" Kaget Hichigo. Akhirnya dengan kepaksa Hichi pun nyeret(?) Mugetsu ke kamar mereka

"Woy, gue gak jadi ikut ya! Soalna si kuntilanak(?) Ini pingsan! Jaa~!" Kata Hichigo sambil cepet-cepet ngacir

"J-jaa~..." Bales Ryuuta, Tasya n Yue sambil tetep nge-sweatdrop ria. "Nee, jadi gak nih ke Cafeteria-nya?" Tanya Tasya

"Eia ya. Ayo! Pemberhentian berikutnya, Cafeteria Karakura~!" Tereak Yue n akhirnya 3 gadis gaje(?) Ntu pun langsung ngacir ke tempat biasa mereka nongkrong, yakni... Cafeteria Karakura!

.

.

.

.

"Nee, Yue! Jangan digituin! Mending diginiin aja!" Protes Ryuuta ke Yue yang lagi ngotak-ngatik lappy-nya. Yup, mereka bertiga ini sekarang lagi nge-edit poto hasil jepretan Ryuuta n Tasya.

"Aissh! Sabar Ryuuta! Ini belom selese tao!" Bales Yue sambil berusaha nyingkirin Ryuuta. Sementara Tasya cuma sweatdrop lagi ngeliat 2 sohibnya yang cepet panas juga cepet dingin ntu. "Yep! Selesei!"

"Waaah, mana mana? Liat donk, Yue-kun!" Pinta Tasya sambil nyamperin lappy-nya Yue. Dan hasilnya, mereka ber-3 sukses nosebleed tingkat akut!

"Naah, ti-tinggal dimasukin deh ke internet!" Gugup Yue yang nosebleed liatin fotonya Mugetsu. "Yosha! Finish!"

"Nah, mumpung masih jam 3, gimana kalo kita ngorbol(?) Dulu? Soalnya dah lama nih kita misah!" Usul Ryuuta sambil ngeliatin jam tangannya. Dan akhirnya mereka ber-3 pun ngobrol dulu di Cafeteria ntu

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"Hoe, Zangetsu! Cepet tolongin gue! Yang pingsan koibito lo nape gue yang repot?!" Tereak Hichigo sambil ngipas-ngipasin Mugetsu yang masih pingsan

"Gak mau! Salah dia sendiri kagak nge-gombalin gue! Ntu 'kan artinya dia udah gak sayang lagi ama gue!" Ambek Zangetsu sambil ngelipetin tangan di atas dada. Terus tiba-tiba si Ichigo(loh?) Ngebisik-bisik ke Hichigo n Hichigo pun nyengir iblis ngedengernya

"Ooh, jadi lo udah gak cinta nih ama Mugetsu? Berry-koi, siapin kayu bakar n bensin! Gue mo langsung nge-kremasi(?) dia sekarang!" Perintah Hichigo yang sukses bikin Zangetsu kaget!

"Hee, tunggu! Jangan dikremasi donk! Orang masih idup juga! Lagian gue masih sayang kok ama Mu-koi!" Cegah Zangetsu sambil megang badannya Mugetsu

"Kalo emang bener lo masih sayang ama dia, coba lo 'kiss' dia!" Tantang Ichigo yang sukses bikin Zangetsu blushing berat!

"K-kiss?! Ta-tapi 'kan gue Uke!"

"Ya udah kalo gak mau mah, langsung gue kremasi ya?!" Ancem Hichigo

"Hee jangan! Okey, okey!" Cegah Zangetsu. Dan seudah ntu, ahirnya dia nge-kiss seme-nya ntu. N ajaib(?)nya, Mugetsu langsung bangun! Tapi, dia gak ngelepasin 'kiss' dari koibito-nya ntu. Malahan, dia ngegendong Zangetsu ke kasurnya n nidurin dia disitu! N Mugetsu pun langsung ngelepasin koibito-nya ntu n malingin muka ke arah Hichigo n Ichigo

"Jangan nyampe ntu 2 cewek ngebuka tirei ini pas mereka balik. Wakatta?!" Ancem Mugetsu. Yang diancem pun cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil nganggukin palanya

"Bagus! Gue duluan ya! Jaa~!" Dadah Mugetsu sambil nutupin tirei warna item di atas kasurnya. Terus beberapa menit kemudian kedengeranlah 'jeritan' yang asalnya dari Zangetsu yang sukses bikin pair HichiIchi sweatdrop lagi

"...Etto, kita mah ntar malem aja ya, Berry-koi..."

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 5 finnii~sh! Nee, Tasya-chan! Yue!" *tos baerng Tasya-chan n Yue*

Tasya27 n Yue : "Nee! Sou desu yo, Ryuuta!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...bener 'kan apa kata gue!"

Ichi : "...berarti masih untungan gue ye?"

TenZan : *muka pasrah mode on*

Hichi : *nutup mata*

Ryuuta : "nee, kemapa jadi kaya gini sih?"

All except OC : "ini semua gara-gara lo, Ryuuta_Keboo45!"

Ryuuta : "hiyee~!" *kocar-kacir gak tau arah*

Tasya27 n Yue : *sweatdrop*

Tasya27 : "...Nee, Ryuuta-san jadi dikejar-kejar gituh! Ya udahlah. Silahkan RnR dan saran-nya buat fict ini ya! Onegai-shimaasu!"


	6. Chapter 6 : Euforia in Room 157

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.6**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Huwaa~! Yokatta Minna-san! Chapter 6 wa koko ni da yo!

Mugen : "...gue punya perasaan gak enak nih..."

Ryuuta : "Hee? Perasaan apaan? Perasaan daging kambing(?) Apa perasaan daging sapi(?)?"

Ichi : "ITU RASA, KEBO! RASA! JAUH BRO!"

Ryuuta : "e-ehehe... Ya udahlah! Sapa yang mo bacain review angkat celana(?) Lo!"

Mugen : "gue! Nih dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia buat Hichi!"

Hichi : "heheh, so pasti donk, Hika-san! Gue getoh loh! Yosha, silahkan menikmati(?) Lanjutan fict ini yaa!"

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "...and next, dari... WTF?! Si Yue nge-review!"

Ryuuta : "haah? Emang lo maunya diapain? Dijadiin babu ama si Mugetsu? Lo cemburu gara-gara Zangetsu lebih cebol(?) Dari lo ya?"

TenZan : *muka kesel mode on* "and next! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "huwaa~! Gomen bikin Tasya-chan nunggu lama! Secepet mungkin aku apdetin kilat dah! Oia, thanks ya buat idenya! Idenya ngebantu bangeuut! Tapi gimana kalo lagunya diganti sama Sen no Yoru wo Koete-nya Aqua Timez? Soalnya biar ntu 4 maho pada nangis-nangisan gituh. Heheh... tentang alesan Zangetsu segitunya ngambek ke Mugetsu... Apa ya? Aku pun tak tau kenapa Zangetsu segitu ngambeknya."

All except Ryuuta : *nge-gubrak ria*

Ichi : "ya udahlah! Silahkan diliat chapter 6 dari fict ini ya, Minna!"

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin yang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa yang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Euforia in Room 157**_

.

.

.

"Ooh, jadi lo udah gak cinta nih ama Mugetsu? Berry-koi, siapin kayu bakar n bensin! Gue mo langsung nge-kremasi(?) dia sekarang!" Perintah Hichigo yang sukses bikin Zangetsu kaget!

"Hee, tunggu! Jangan dikremasi donk! Orang masih idup juga! Lagian gue masih sayang kok ama Mu-koi!" Cegah Zangetsu sambil megang badannya Mugetsu

"Kalo emang bener lo masih sayang ama dia, coba lo 'kiss' dia!" Tantang Ichigo yang sukses bikin Zangetsu blushing berat!

"K-kiss?! Ta-tapi 'kan gue Uke!"

"Ya udah kalo gak mau mah, langsung gue kremasi ya?!" Ancem Hichigo

"Hee jangan! Okey, okey!" Cegah Zangetsu. Dan seudah ntu, ahirnya dia nge-kiss seme-nya ntu. N ajaib(?)nya, Mugetsu langsung bangun! Tapi, dia gak ngelepasin 'kiss' dari koibito-nya ntu. Malahan, dia ngegendong Zangetsu ke kasurnya n nidurin dia disitu! N Mugetsu pun langsung ngelepasin koibito-nya ntu n malingin muka ke arah Hichigo n Ichigo

"Jangan nyampe ntu 2 cewek ngebuka tirei ini pas mereka balik. Wakatta?!" Ancem Mugetsu. Yang diancem pun cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil nganggukin palanya

"Bagus! Gue duluan ya! Jaa~!" Dadah Mugetsu sambil nutupin tirei warna item di atas kasurnya. Terus beberapa menit kemudian kedengeranlah 'jeritan' yang asalnya dari Zangetsu yang sukses bikin pair HichiIchi sweatdrop lagi

"...Etto, kita mah ntar malem aja ya, Berry-koi..."

.

.

.

1 jam berlalu, pair MugenTensa masih sibuk ama 'urusan'-nya, terus pair HichiIchi lagi ngerajut kaos kaki(lah?) Buat tugas kerajinan

"Nee, Hicchi-koi! Kok, kayanya warna kaos kaki yang dirajut Hicchi-koi kayanya gak nyambung sih? Ada item, oren, putih, merah, kuning ijo di langit yang biru(?)!" Tanya Ichigo yang ujung-ujungnya malah nyanyi lagu pelangi

"Sengaja, soalnya kalo putih atou item tuh terlalu mainstream! Lagian kaos kaki ini 'kan ngelambangin sosok lo juga, Berry-koi!" Jawab Hichigo yang ujung-ujungnya malah nge-gombal. Tapi bukannya bikin seneng, gombalan itu sukses bikin Ichigo illfeel gara-gara disamain ama kaos kaki!

"Cih! Lo kalo ngegombal yang serius donk! Masa' gue disamain ama kaos kaki sih?! Gak level banget deh bo(?)!" Decis Ichigo yang gak tau kenapa jadi make logat banci kaya gituh, yang sukses bikin Hichigo nge-sweatdrop ria.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar. Ryuuta n Tasya lagi dadah-dadahan ama Yue yang tinggal di kamar 123. Terus samar-samar Tasya ngedenger suara dari dalem kamar. "Nee, Ryuuta-san! Coba deh tempelin telinga lo di pintu!"

"Haah, emangnya ada ap-" kata-kata Ryuuta kepotong gara-gara dia ngedenger rintihan(?) Zangetsu dari dalem kamar! "Widiih, jangan-jangan si Mugetsu lagi nge-lemon-in Zangetsu lagi!" Bisik Ryuuta

"Waah, kalo bener bisa di-inbox-in nih ke Facebook-nya Byakuya-sensei!" Riang Tasya. "Ayo buka pintunya, Ryuuta-san!"

Dan begitu pintu dibuka, gak ada kejadian apa-apa! Ichigo n Hichigo masih sibuk nyulam kaos kaki, Zangetsu lagi minum kopi sambil ngerjain PR di meja belajarnya, sementara Mugetsu lagi baca novel horror di kasurnya!

"Eeh, udah pulang nih dari Cafeteria-nya?" Tanya Hichigo pake nada ramah yang sukses bikin Tasya kegirangan

"I-iya donk Hichigo-kun! K-'kan ini udah mau jam 6! G-gerbang asrama 'kan ditutup jam 6.15!" Gugup Tasya sambil garukin palanya yang gak gatel n buru-buru ke kasur single size-nya ntu. Sementara Ryuuta masih cengo karna baru aja sedetik yang lalu dia ngedenger Zangetsu tereak. Sekarang, dia lagi di meja ngerjain PR sambil minum kopi

"...Hoe, Mugetsu! Perasaan tadi gue ngedenger si Zangetsu tereak-tereak deh..." Kata Ryuuta ke Mugetsu. Yang ditanya cuma ngebenerin kacamata yang dia pake n tetep mokusin tatapannya ke novel yang dia baca.

"Perasaan lo doank kali, Ryuuta" jutek Mugetsu, n Ryuuta pun langsung ke kasurnya sambil nge-gembungin pipi-nya karna dijutekin tanpa tau kalo si Mugetsu lagi bernapas lega

'Fuuh, untung aja gue belom ngebuka bajunya Zacchan seutuhnya! Kalo nggak, pasti ketauan dah gue!' Batin mugetsu sambil ngelus-ngelus dadanya

.

.

.

Malemnya, suasana kerasa rame karna 6 penghuni kamar 157 lagi pada maen banting-bantingan(?) Kartu di kasurnya HichiIchi

"Yo, giliran gue!" Kata Hichigo yang ada coretan pink lipgloss(?)-nya Tasya di pipi, hidung n jidat. Begitu dia ngebanting kartu, ada beberapa kartu yang kebuka. Dan Hichigo langsung loloncatan kaya anak kecil dapet permen gratis. *digaplok Hichi*. "Yosha! Gue dapet 8 kartu nih! Mayan, mayan!"

"Nee, Hichigo-kun! Udahan yuk! Ngantuk nih! Lagian besok 'kan hari sabtu, jadi kita bisa maen lagi besok!" Usul Tasya. Dan akhirnya permaenan pun diakhiri dengan rekor coretan paling banyak didapet oleh Zangetsu yang hampir seluruh mukanya cemong ama pink lipgloss-nya Tasya. *ditendang TenZan*

"Hoe, Ryuuta-san! Lo lagi dengerin lagu apa sih?" Kepo Tasya ke Ryuuta yang lagi khusyu-nya dengerin lagu di earphone warna ungu-nya ntu

"Oh, ini lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete-nya Aqua Timez. Lagu lama sih, tapi lagu ini jadi soundtrack-nya film Bleach loh!" Bangga Ryuuta sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke langit(?)

"Hee, lagu sedih itu ya? Aku sih udah hapal liriknya di luar kepala. Ryuuta-san?" Kepo Tasya yang langsung semanget 45(?)

"Iyap! Ini 'kan salah satu lagu favoritku. Mau dicoba nyanyi bareng?" Tawar Ryuuta n 2 Higeki ntu pun langsung berdehem n narik napas terus langsung nyanyi.

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda~**_

Spontan 4 maho yang lagi sibuk ama urusannya masing-masing ntu langsung ngalihin perhatian ke 2 'higeki' yang lagi duet maut(?) Ntu dengan tatapan sepertiga kagum, sepertiga bingung, n sepertiga lagi natep jijik(?).

_**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka?**_

_**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da**_

_**Donna ni negai nozomou ga**_

_**Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou**_

_**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**_

_**Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara~**_

_**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**_

_**Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru**_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da~**_

_**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da~**_

"...Hiks, hiks, Huwaa~! Lagunya sedih~!" Isak ichigo sambil nangis-nangisan n meluk koibito-nya ntu. Sementara Hichigo, Zangetsu, bahkan Mugetsu juga ikut-ikutan nangis!

"N-nee, kenapa semuanya pada nangis? Terharu ama kemerduan suara kita ya?" PeDe Tasya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Kita nangis karna satu, lagu yang kalian nyanyiin ntu sedih. Dua, karna..." Isak Hichigo. "Karna kita berempat gak tahan ngedenger suara kalia~n!" Tangis Hichigo yang sukses bikin Tasya naek panggung(?). Eh, maksudnya naek darah!

"Jadi maksud Hichigo-kun suaraku n Ryuuta-san jelek, gituh?!" Ambek Tasya sambil bediri di kasur(?) N nge-kacak pinggang dengan tatapan gue-bunuh-lo. Spontan Hichigo pun ciut n langsung ketawa canggung

"E-eeh, bukan gitu Tasya-chan! Maksud gue gak tahan itu, gak tahan ama kemerduannya!" Gugup Hichigo setengah bo'ong yang sukses bikin Tasya kegirangan n langsung terjun buat meluk Hichigo(?)!

"Kyaa~! Jadi begitu? Thank you nee, Hichigo-kuu~n!"

"Hwaa~! Ryuuta! Jauhin temen lo ini! Ryuuta~!" Heboh Hichigo. Tapi si Ryuuta malah sumringah n nyemangetin Tasya buat meluk Hichigo lebih erat lagi!

"Hehehe... Ayo terus Tasya-chan! Peluk si porselen ntu sampe dia asma dadakan(?)!"

Sementara itu pair MugenTensa cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku 2 'higeki' n sepasang maho sohib mereka ntu

"...Mu-koi?" Panggil Zangetsu

"Ya Zacchan?"

"...Mulei sekarang, gue pinjem stereo headphone lo donk!"

"Stereo headphone? Buat apaan?"

"Buat gue bisa tidur tenang di kamar ini!" Zangetsu pun ngambil stereo headphone punya-nya Mugetsu n langsung bobo. Sementara Mugetsu pun sweatdrop ngeliat 4 orang koplak ntu masih beraksi(?)

"...mending gue ikut tidur aja deh!" Dan akhirnya Mugetsu pun tidur waloupun sebenernya dia pengen banget buat ngehajar 4 makhluk koplak ntu satu-satu.

.

.

.

_**~T.B.C~**_

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta! Chapter 6 finnii~sh! Nee, Tasya-chan?"

Tasya27 : "Hai! Sou desu yo, Ryuuta-san!"

Ichi : "kok ada lagunya sih?! Udah mah lagunya Sen no Yoru wo Koete lagi! Jadi inget si Senna..." *pundung di pojokan*

Ryuuta : "...sabar ya Chi! Tar kalo gue dapet THR gue bayar deh utangnya si Senna yang setengahnya lagi!"

Ichi : "Hee? Hontou ka? Gyaa~! Sankyuu~!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop*

Tasya27 : "...Ryuuta-san, napa Ryuuta-san milih lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete?"

Ryuuta : "soalnya ntu tuh lagu yang lagi sering kudenger nih! Aku lagi bingung dia suka ama aku gak ya?"

TenZan : "siapa?"

Ryuuta : "Hicchi!"

All except Ryuuta : *nge-gubrak ria*

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "Y-ya udah deh, akhir kata silahkan review n sarannya buat fict ini ya, minna! Jaa~!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Campaign in Forest

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.7**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta, Tasya27 n Yue : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 7 wa koko ni da yo~!"

Ichi, Hichi, Mugen, n TenZan : *sweatdrop*

Hichi : *tetep sweatdrop* "...tumben kompakan! Kesambet apa kalian?" *digebug 'Higekis'(?)*

Yue : "Lo kira gue orang-orangan sawah apa kesambet?!"

Mugen : "...etto, gimana kalo kita langsung bales ripiunya? Nih, 2 ripiu dari Shiori Tsubaki!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Arigatou, Shiori-san! Heheh, pasti donk! Aqua Timez!" *ngibarin kaos AT-nya Ryuuta* "Okay, thanks for the review and happy enjoying this fiction!"

Hichi : "and next, 2 ripiu dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hiyaa~! Douitashimashite yo, Tasya-chan! Oia, idenya kupake lagi ya. tapi ceweknya diganti sama Senna soalnya... Liat aja di chapter ini! Okay, thanks for the reviews and happy enjoying this fiction!

Ichi : "and next, from Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Hahaha! Gak tau tuh Hika-san. Tapi... Kayanya kalo Nnoitra yang nyanyi, bukannya bikin sedih malah bikin merinding!" *ditimpuk Nnoitra FC* "okay, thanks for the review and happy enjoying this fiction!"

TenZan : "and last, from Guest / Kato!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, sou ka? Zannen desu nee... Demo, thanks for the review and happy enjoying this fiction!"

Hichi : "fuuh, beres!"

Ryuuta : "Okay, Minna! Are you ready to read this chapter?! Let's Rock!" *maenin gitar listrik*

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "...Woy, ini fict bahasa Indonesia tau! Bukan bahasa Inggris!"

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin yang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa yang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Campaign in Forest!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi maksud Hichigo-kun suaraku n Ryuuta-san jelek, gituh?!" Ambek Tasya sambil bediri di kasur(?) N nge-kacak pinggang dengan tatapan gue-bunuh-lo. Spontan Hichigo pun ciut n langsung ketawa canggung

"E-eeh, bukan gitu Tasya-chan! Maksud gue gak tahan itu, gak tahan ama kemerduannya!" Gugup Hichigo setengah bo'ong yang sukses bikin Tasya kegirangan n langsung terjun buat meluk Hichigo(?)!

"Kyaa~! Jadi begitu? Thank you nee, Hichigo-kuu~n!"

"Hwaa~! Ryuuta! Jauhin temen lo ini! Ryuuta~!" Heboh Hichigo. Tapi si Ryuuta malah sumringah n nyemangetin Tasya buat meluk Hichigo lebih erat lagi!

"Hehehe... Ayo terus Tasya-chan! Peluk si porselen ntu sampe dia asma dadakan(?)!"

Sementara itu pair MugenTensa cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku 2 'higeki' n sepasang maho sohib mereka ntu

"...Mu-koi?" Panggil Zangetsu

"Ya Zacchan?"

"...Mulei sekarang, gue pinjem stereo headphone lo donk!"

"Stereo headphone? Buat apaan?"

"Buat gue bisa tidur tenang di kamar ini!" Zangetsu pun ngambil stereo headphone punya-nya Mugetsu n langsung bobo. Sementara Mugetsu pun sweatdrop ngeliat 4 orang koplak ntu masih beraksi(?)

"...mending gue ikut tidur aja deh!" Dan akhirnya Mugetsu pun tidur waloupun sebenernya dia pengen banget buat ngehajar 4 makhluk koplak ntu satu-satu.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Byakuya-sensei pun kembali jalan-jalan sekitar asrama n bakal ngelakuin niat suci hariannya, yaitu ngebangunin para penghuni kamar, khususnya kamar 157. Dan... Ternyata emang bener. Para penghuni kamar 157 emang masih bobo di tempat masing-masing.

"Haah..." Lalu Byakuya-sensei pun ngambil toa di belakangnya n langsung narik napas. "HOE! BANGUU~N! ASRAMA-NYA RUNTU~H!"

"G-GYAA! TASUKETE KORAA~!" Heboh 4 maho itu sambil kocar-kacir kaya di chapter 1 kemaren. Sementara Ryuuta n Tasya bangun dengan tenangnya n ngegarukin palanya masing-masing.

"Nee, Byakuya-sensei! Ini 'kan baru jam 4 subuh! Bukannya ini hari sabtu?" Tanya Tasya pake nada orang ngantuk. Terus Byakuya-sensei nyamperin mereka berdua n ngasih dua tas warna ungu n putih ke Ryuuta n Tasya.

"Kita kemping hari ini." Tegas Byakuya-sensei. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul 4 garis siku-siku di jidatnya. "WOY! Lo berempat bisa diem gak sih?! Asrama-nya gak runtuh beneran, Boke!" Tereak Byakuya-sensei dengan OOC-nya yang spontan bikin 4 maho ntu nge-rem ngedadak.

"Aah! Lagi-lagi sensei ngagetin kita! Oia, ngapain sensei disini?" Tanya Hichigo yang sukses bikin Byakuya-sensei ngeluarin death-glare-nya

"Sekolah kita ngadain persami husus kelas 12. Makanya kalian siap-siap mulai dari..." Kata Byakuya-sensei. "SEKARANG!"

Dan begitu Byakuya-sensei selese teriak, mereka ber-4 langsung ngambil tas gede dan nyiapin barang-barang mereka. N tingkah 4 maho ntu sukses bikin Ryuuta n Tasya sweatdrop. Tadinya byakuya-sensei juga mo sweatdrop, tapi demi menjaga imej, dia tetep stay cool sambil geleng-gelengin pala.

"...beginilah kalo anak mantan sekolah militer..."

.

.

.

Di depan gerbang asrama, semua siswa pada ngumpul disana. Termasuk ke-7 orang koplak itu (termasuk Yue), dan ketika 7 orang koplak ntu lagi pada ngumpul, dateng 2 cewek dan seorang cowok yang (kata Ichigo) gak asing lagi, yakni Rukia, Senna dan Kaien.

"Hai, Ichigo~!" Sapa seorang rambut ungu diiket kuda a.k.a Mirokumaru Senna sambil dadah-dadahan ke Ichigo

"Eh, ha-hai Senna." Bales Ichigo sambil dadah-dadahan. Terus ekor matanya Ichigo nangkep tangannya si Rukia lagi dipegang ama Kaien. "Loh? Rukia! Kaien! Kok, kok lo bedua pegangan tangan sih?"

"Loh, emang Ichigo gak tau kalo Ruki-chan sama Kai-kun jadian?" Tanya Senna yang bikin Ichigo hampir jantungan!

"Hee? Hontou ka, Rukia?" Tanya Mugetsu gak percaya. Yang ditanya cuman manggut-manggutin palanya doang

"Hwaa~! Omedetou, omedetou!" Girang Ryuuta sambil nyalamin tangan Rukia sama Kaien yang nyebabin orang-orang disekitar situ nge-sweatdrop ria

"...Etto, Ryuuta! mendingan kita langsung capcus aja yuk! Soalnya yang laen udah pada pergi tuh!" Kata Yue sambil narik-narik tangan Ryuuta bareng Tasya buat nyusul yang laen

.

.

_**-SKIP TIME-**_

.

.

"Kita sampai." Jutek Byakuya-sensei sambil naro tasnya di tanah. Terus murid-mruid pun ikutan naro tas n ada yang ngeregangin badan, senam kecil, saling nawarin minum, malah ada yang saling pelukan (kalo yang ini pasti tau 'kan siapa pelakunya?)

"Ckckck... Hoe, porselen! Ini di muka umum, Boke! Lo kalo mo gitu ntar malem aja di tenda!" Sewot Ryuuta yang sebenernya udah motret pose pelukannya HichiIchi. Terus seudah dikasih death-glare ama Byakuya-sensei, akhirnya duo maho ntu langsung misah sambil bergidik n ngebangun tenda bareng. Terus tiba-tiba Byakuya-sensei ngambil box yang ada tulisan 'Pundi Amal Buat Orang Stress'(?) N bediri di atas box ntu

"Ya, baiklah. Untuk tenda sudah jadi, lalu untuk pasangan... Saya bakal ngebagi kalian masing-masing 2 orang satu tenda." Tegas Byakuya-sensei. Terus Byakuya-sensei ngambil secarik kertas n masangin kacamata. "Tobiagare Ryuuta?"

"Ha-hai!" Bales Ryuuta sambil ngacungin tangan

"...kau setenda sama..." Potong Byakuya-sensei. Terus tiba-tiba beliau tersinggung(?)! Eh, maksudnya tersungging! Wah, gawat! Biasanya kalo Byakuya-sensei nyengir, giginya bakal keliatan(?)! Eh, maksudnya bakal terjadi hal yang mengerikan! "Shirosaki Hichigo."

Dan bisa ditebak. Ryuuta, Hichigo, Tasya, Yue, Ichigo, Mugetsu dan Zangetsu langsung KAGET!

"WTF?! Setenda sama porselen maho itu?! Nggak banget! Mending gue setenda sama kebo(?) Di rumah mbah gue dah daripada sama elo!" Heboh Ryuuta sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Hichigo

"Heh, Debiru Onna (Devil Girl)! Emang gue juga mau gituh setenda sama lo?! Gue tuh maunya sama Berry-koi! Bukan cewek sepertiga iblis sepertiga kebo kaya elo!" Bales Hichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk juga ke Ryuuta. Sementara Tasya cuma ngeliatin Ryuuta ama Hichigo berantem pake tatapan sedih.

'Hm... Enaknya jadi Ryuuta-san, dia 'kan emang ditugasin buat nyadarin Hichigo-kun. Tapi kenapa nggak gue aja sih yang setenda sama Hichigo-kun?! Sensei baka! BAKA!' Batin Tasya sambil ngeremes-remesin bajunya. Yue yang ada di sebelahnya cuma sweatdrop liat Tasya ngeremes-remes bajunya.

"Dan selanjutnya!" Tegas Byakuya-sensei. "Uchiha Yue!"

"Ha-hai?" Bales Yue sambil ngacungin tangannya

"Kamu, bakal setenda sama..." Potong Byakuya-sensei. "Kurono Mugetsu!"

Dan tragedi(?) Yang sama pun berulang. Cuman, di kasusnya Yue cuman Mugetsu yang protes, Yue tepar mendadak(?), dan Ryuuta yang ngedumel sendiri.

.

.

.

Malemnya, semua udah dapetin pasangan masing-masing. Tasya sama Zangetsu, Ichigo sama Kaien, dan Senna sama Rukia. Skarang kita tengok tendanya Ryuuta sama Hichigo, mereka berdua lagi pada ngedumel sendiri sambil ngerjain kegiatan masing-masing. Ryuuta ngetik di HP, Hichigo baca cerita di iPad-nya

"...Lo ngapain sih? Perasaan daritadi seius amat!" Tanya Ryuuta make nada penasaran sambil ngeliatin iPad-nya Hichigo

"Baca cerita online. Napa?" Jawab Hichigo make nada gue-males-ngomong-sama-lo-tau. Terus dia ngejejek(lah?), Maksudnya nyentuh layar iPad-nya n keluarlah tampilan Facebook(?). "Nama Facebook lo apa?"

Ryuuta kaget ngedengernya. Tapi dia ngejawab pake nada seneng. "Nama panjang gue sendiri. Kalo lo tau!"

Terus Hichigo ngutak-ngatik iPad-nya n nunjukin layar yang nampilin tampilan kronologi Facebook-nya Ryuuta. "Yang ini?"

"Iya!" Jawab Ryuuta girang. "Ngemeng-ngemeng, ntu iPad lo? Gila! Udah mah 10 inch, merk Apple lagi! Lo orang kaya ya? Pantes aja lo sekolah di Asrama Karakura!"

Hichigo cuman diem sambil natepin iPadnya. "Ini emang iPad gue." Jawabnya. "Tapi bukan gue yang beli."

"Eh?" Kaget Ryuuta. "Lo nyopet?! Apa ngepet?!" Lanjut Ryuuta yang sukses dapet gaplokan iPad-nya Hichigo yang segede talenan mini ntu

"Ngomong skali lagi gue bunuh lo!"

"Iye, iye!" Gugup Ryuuta sambil gulurin tangannya. "Jadi, itu bukan lo yang beli? Terus siapa yang beli? Emak bapa lo?"

Hichigo cuman diem. Dia natepin iPad ntu pake tatapan sedih. "...kakak gue yang beliin nih iPad."

"Hoo..." Bales Ryuuta yang cuma nge-oh ria. "Kalo gitu sama donk kaya BlackBerry gue!"

"Hm?" Gumam Hichigo bingung

"Iya, BlackBerry ini juga dibeliin sama kakak gue kok! Cuman..." Potong Ryuuta. "Kakak gue dah meninggal karna sakit 3 bulan kemaren." Lanjutnya sambil nyengir n ngelusin palanya sendiri

Terus Hichigo langsung kaget. Dia gak nyangka seorang 'Higeki' segila Tobiagare Ryuuta, punya nasib yang sama kaya dia!

"...Ryuuta?" Panggil Hichigo

"Hm?"

"...gue..." Terus dia ngulurin tangannya sambil senyum. "Gue minta maaf udah ngeledek lo Debiru Onna, soalnya gue gak tau kalo temenan sama lo ternyata nyenengin juga!"

Pertamanya Ryuuta ngebuletin matanya, tapi ahirnya dia senyum n ngebales tangan Hichigo. "Iya, gue juga minta maap udah ngeledekin lo porselen!"

Pandangan mata Ryuuta ama Hichigo ada di satu garis sebentar. Terus ryuuta nge-dehem sambil ngelepasin jabatan tangannya.

"Ehem! Yang penting gue udah minta maap. Titik! Oyasumi, Hichigo!" Dehem Ryuuta sambil ngeringkuk. Hichigo cuma bisa senyum n ngeringkuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

"...Oyasumi mou, Ryuuta..."

.

.

.

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 7 finnii~sh! Nee, Tasya-chan, Yue?"

Tasya27 n Yue : "Hai! Sou desu!"

Hichi : "...kok, gw setenda ama lo sih?"

Ryuuta : "biarin! Daripada ntar lo dihukum ama Byakuya-sensei hayoo..."

Mugen : "tuh anak perasaan hobinya tepar mulu kalo ketemu gue!" *nunjuk ke Yue*

Yue : "so-soalnya..."

Tasya27 : "KYAA~! Aku maunya sama Hichigo-kun! Kenapa jadi sama Zangetsu cebol itu?!"

TenZan : *death-glare*

Ryuuta : "jangan salahin aku! Salahin tuh Byakuya-sensei! Dia yang bikin absennya!"

Byaku : "kok nyalahinnya ke gue?"

Ichi : "lah? 'Kan elo Authornya kebo!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, Sou ka?" *nodongin Yukiiro no Niji*

Ichi : *sweatdrop, terus pingsan mendadak*

All except Ryuuta n Ichi : *jawdrop*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...gue gak tau harus ngomong apa, intinya silahkan review dan sarannya buat fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk*


	8. Chapter 8 : Unique Name of Mushrooms

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki Ch.8**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 8 wa-"

All except Ryuuta : "KOKO NI DA YO~!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "...kok, lo pada nyambung-nyambungin kata-kata gue lagi sih?"

Hichi : "daripada gak ada kerjaan hayo?"

Ryuuta : "I-iya lah, kumaha dirimu saja! Oia, sapa yang mo bacain ripiu?"

Hichi : "gue! Dari Mugetsu's Devilest(?) Fangirl a.k.a Uchiha Yue for Mugetsu!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...Ya iyalah gue protes baka! Ntar disangkanya gue ngapa-ngapain elo lagi!"

Ichi : "and next, 3 ripiu from Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hehe... Tenang Tasya-chan, bakal ada suprise loh buat Tasya-chan di chapter ini... Oia, soal KakaoTalk, akun Ryuuta kemaren lagi di-upgrade, nih nama akun Ryuuta biat lebih gampang nyarinya : Tobiagare Ryuuta. Heheh... Sarannya kupake lagi ya... Okey, thanks for review and happy enjoying this fiction!"

Mugen : "and next, from Guest1 a.k.a Kato!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "...ehehe, arigatou Kato-san... Okey, thanks for review and happy enjoying this fiction!"

TenZan : "and next, from Shiori Tsubaki!"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Pasti Shiori-san bisa nangkep maksudnya Hichi, ya? Okey, thanks for review and happy enjoying this fiction! O-!" *dibekep Hichi*

Hichi : "huuh, beres! Okey, daripada lama gara-gara si Ryuuta ngomong basa planet mars, silahkan ditengok chapter 8 fict ini!"

_**Atarashī Rūmumeito no Higeki**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : HichiIchi and MugenTensa**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa n Shonen-Ai**_

_**Disclaimer : Udah dibilangin yang punya Bleach ntu Tite Kubo-senpai! Kalo Ryuuta disclaimernya, tokoh utamanya pasti Hicchi! Bukan ichi!**_

_**Warning : AU, GaJe-Ness, Kegaringan Extra, Normal P.O.V, Shonen-Ai, OC, OOC, Bahasa yang Gaje, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Unique Name of Mushrooms**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gue minta maaf udah ngeledek lo Debiru Onna, soalnya gue gak tau kalo temenan sama lo ternyata nyenengin juga!"

Pertamanya Ryuuta ngebuletin matanya, tapi ahirnya dia senyum n ngebales tangan Hichigo. "Iya, gue juga minta maap udah ngeledekin lo porselen!"

Pandangan mata Ryuuta ama Hichigo ada di satu garis sebentar. Terus ryuuta nge-dehem sambil ngelepasin jabatan tangannya.

"Ehem! Yang penting gue udah minta maap. Titik! Oyasumi, Hichigo!" Dehem Ryuuta sambil ngeringkuk. Hichigo cuma bisa senyum n ngeringkuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

"...Oyasumi mou, Ryuuta..."

.

.

.

Dari tenda Ryuuta n Hichigo, kita pindah ke tendanya Tasya n Zangetsu. Dan bisa ditebak, mereka juga lagi ngedumel kagak jelas

'Kenapa sih gue harus setenda sama cewek ini? Dasar sensei baka!' Batin Zangetsu sambil natep tajem ke Tasya yang juga lagi ngedumel sambil maenin Sumsang(?), eh, Samsung-nya

'Huh! Sebel! Kenapa gue gak sama Hichigo-kun aja sih?!' Batin Tasya sambil ngejejek(?) Maksudnya mencet-mencet layar Hapenya itu dengan ganasnya

"...lo kenapa sih?" Tanya Zangetsu pake nada jutek. Tapi tiba-tiba Tasya (sedikit) ngebanting Sumsang-nya itu n nge-death-glare-in Zangetsu

"Gue tuh pengennya setenda sama Hichigo-kun! Bukannya sama maho kerdil kaya elo!" Ambek Tasya yang sukses bikin Zangetsu juga ngambek

"Apa lo bilang?! Tinggi gue sama elo tuh gak jauh beda baka!"

"Tapi buktinya tinggian gue 'kan?" PeDe Tasya

"Ngajak ribut lo?!" Tantang Zangetsu

"Cih! Mendingan gue nyari udara seger aja diluar!" Terus Tasya ngebuka resleting tenda n pergi gitu aja

"Heh? Woy! Tutup lagi tendanya baka!" Teriak Zangetsu. Tapi Tasya gak ngepeduliinnya. Dia pun duduk di satu potongan kayu n nonjok-nonjokin batang kayu itu

"Huh! Payah! PAYAAH!" Teriak Tasya sampe-sampe Hichigo(lah?) Yang baru selese pipis di bawah pohon jadi kaget n langsung nyamperin Tasya

"Woy! Lo kenapa teriak-teriak gitu?! Kemasukan setan?" Tanya Hichigo setengah cemas. Tapi yang ditanya malah ngebuletin matanya sambil blushing karna ditanya sama orang yang disukainya

"E-eh, Hichigo-kun. Ng-nggak, gak kenapa-napa..." Gugup Tanya

"Bener nih? Elo gak sakit 'kan?" Tanya Hichigo lagi sambil nempelin jidatnya ke jidatnya Tasya! "Lah? Ini sih panas! Lo beneran gapapa nih?"

"Ng-nggak kok, i-ini pa-pasti gara-gara a-angin malam..." Gugup Tasya (lagi) sambil blushing berat gara-gara jidatnya nempel sama jidatnya Hichigo

"Iya juga sih... Oia, lo ngapain tengah malem gini keluar tenda?"

"Cu-cuma nyari angin doank. Hi-Hichigo-kun sendiri?" Tanya balik Tasya

"Abis pipis. Tuh, di pohon itu tuh!" Tunjuk Hichigo ke sebuah pohon. "Gila lo! nyari angin malem-malem gini! Gue temenin ya? Kebetulan iPad gue lagi di-charge di tenda."(Emang ada listrik sama stopkontak di tenda?)

Wajah Tasya sekarang udah kaya kepiting bakar(soalnya kalo rebus udah terlalu mainstream), dia gak percaya kalo Hichigo nawarin buat nemenin dia nyari angin

"E-etto, gak usah deh... La-lagian juga gu-gue mau masuk lagi. J-jaa Hichigo-kun..." Pamit Tasya sambil buru-buru masuk ke tenda dan ngeringkuk sambil gemeteran

"J-jaa..." Bales Hichigo. "...cewek yang aneh, tapi penuh semanget!"

.

.

.

Jam 5 subuh, semuanya pada bangun gara-gara tabuhan goong dadakan dari Byakuya-sensei. Dan begitu semua murid kelas 12 udah pada ngumpul, Byakuya-sensei naek lagi ke box kesayangannya itu n berdehem make toa

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Teriak Byakuya-sensei. Semua siswa-siswi pun hening, kecuali jangkrik yang numpang nyanyi

"Baiklah epribadih! Kita nyari sarapan di hutan! Yang boleh diambil buat dimakan cuman jamur merang, jamur tiram, jamur shiitake, dan buah-buahan kaya buah ara, anggur jalar, dan **DUREN** runtuh!" Instruksi Byakuya-sensei penuh penekanan pada kata 'duren' karna ngeliat pair HichiIchi yang (hampir) beraksi

"...waspadalah terhadap jamur-jamur beracun yang penuh akan warna, terutama jamur warna putih beriris sitrus keemasan dan ber-sclera item(loh?) yang bernama latin **SHIROSAKIS HICHIGOMAHOUS**!" Teriak Byakuya-sensei penuh penekanan (lagi) di nama latin sebatang jamur karna ngeliat Hichigo lagi nyoba buat nyium Uke-nya itu.

"Dan juga jamur warna item beriris onyx dan punya rambut panjang kaya kuntilbapak atou bernama latin **SHIBAOUS MUGETSUMAHOUS**!" Lanjut Byakuya-sensei yang juga kebetulan ngeliat Mugetsu lagi ngangkat dagu-nya Zangetsu

"Yap, ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Byakuya-sensei, terus ada satu yang ngacungin tangan

"Sensei, kok nama jamur beracunnya mirip ama 2 murid yang ada di kelas sensei?" Tanya murid kelas 12-5, Madarame Ikkaku yang terkenal sebagei matahari senin Asrama Karakura karna palanya yang BoCin (Botak liCin) yang bakal nge-cling kalo kena matahari. *dipanggang Ikkaku*

"Karna jamur itu memang mereka, Madarame-san!" Jawab Byakuya-sensei sambil ngelirik ke-2 spesies jamur tadi *dibekep Hichi+Mugen*. "Baiklah, pengarahan cukup nyampe sini. Akhir kata dari saya, sensei ter-kece di Asrama Karakura. Wassalam!"

Dan hasilnya, murid-murid langsung sweatdrop ngedenger pernyataan yang baru aja diucapin sama sensei mereka yang paling laknat(?) Itu. *di-senbonzakura Byaku*

'...sensei terkece?' Batin Ryuuta

'...sejak kapan Byakuya-sensei pindah agama?' Batin Yue

'Terkece? Ter-killer mah iya!' Batin Tasya

.

.

.

Di hutan tempat mereka nyari makanan. Ryuuta, Tasya, Yue, Senna, Hichigo, Ichigo, Zangetsu dan Mugetsu nyari bareng-bareng. Sekarang mereka ber-8 udah dapet 5 jamur merang, 7 jamur tiram, 2 jamur shiitake, sesisir anggur jalar, dan 8 biji buah ara.

"Eh, udah yuk! Kita balik lagi ke perkemahan! Dah berat nih!" Rengek Yue yang ngangkutin setengah bahan makanan itu. (Setengahnya lagi si Mugetsu)

"Okey! Ayo!" Semanget Ichigo, tapi tiba-tiba Ryuuta celingak-celinguk kaya ngerasa kehilangan seseorang

"Hoe, Ryuuta! Lo nyari apaan?" Tanya Mugetsu

"...Senna mana?" Tanya Ryuuta. Terus tiba-tiba ada sesorang yang teriak-teriak di atas po'on dan semua pun pada cengo karna yang di pohon itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SENNAAA~!" Panik semua yang ada di situ. Senna cuma nyengir sambil ngangkat-ngangkat duren yang ada di tangannya

"Gue dapet duren nih!" Riang Senna

"Heh, kalo duren itu nunggu jatoh dulu baru diambil! Bukannya dipetik kaya gitu baka! Lo kira jambu m*ny*t apa dipetik?!" Panik Ichigo. "Turun lo! Bikin orang jantungan aja!"

"Hihihi, Iya iya! Ichigo overpro- HYAAA~!" Jerit Senna yang kepeleset dan terjun dari dahan po'on duren itu!

"Se-Senna!" Panik semuanya dan...

GUBRAK!

Semua pada cengo, Senna nutupin matanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia ngebuka matanya dan kaget soalnya dia masih idup seudah terjun dari ketinggian 5 meter!

"Gu-gue masih idup?" Tanya Senna

"...Be-berat..." Rintih ichigo yang ada di bawahnya. Olala! Ternyata Senna jatoh tepat di bawah Ichigo!

"Ehehe... Maap Ichi- Hyaa~!" Teriak Senna karna dia kepeleset (lagi) dan sekarang wajahnya berhadepan ama Ichigo yang belom bangun dari posisi telentangnya.

"...Ichigo?"

"...Senna..." Bisik Ichigo. Semua yang ada disitu langsung masang muka Oh-My-God-si-Ichigo-Udah-Normal, kecuali Hichigo yang masang muka cemburu dan tatapan membunuh karna Berry-koi-nya itu lagi ditindih ama sahabatnya sendiri!

"...Senna..." Kata Ichigo. "TURUN DARI BADAN GUE BAKA!"

"HEE? ICHIGO MASIH MAHO?!" Teriak semuanya kecuali Hichigo

"Syukurlah Kami-samaa~!" Teriak Hichigo sambil sujud syukur di tempat

"E-eh! I-iya! Go-gomennasai, Ichigo!" Gugup Senna sambil bangkit dari kubur(?). Terus Ichigo juga bangun n ngeprukin badannya dan langsung nge-jitak palanya Senna

"Baka! Makanya kalo mau ngambil duren tunggu yang udah jatoh!" Ambek Ichigo sambil nge-jitak Senna yang dijitak cuma ketawa n nyerahin duren yang dia dapet ke Ryuuta(lah?)

"Nee, Ryuuta-chan! Ini durennya! Sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

"I-iya deh. I-iku yo, Minna!" Instruksi Ryuuta sambil sweatdrop dan langsung pergi. Sementara 4 maho itu, masih saling natep ke Ichigo yang baru aja ditindih oleh Senna

"Chi, tadi gimana rasanya ditindih cewek?" Kepo Zangetsu

"Ya gitu. Tapi... Menurut gue masih lebih enakan ditindih Hicchi-koi!" Jawab Ichigo

"Sou ka?" Tanya Mugetsu. Ichigo cuma nganggukin palanya dan meluk Hichigo

"Sou desu yo!" Girang Ichigo sambil nge-gaet tangan Hichigo. "Iku, Hicchi-koi!"

Dan ahirnya mereka ber-4 nyusul Ryuuta dan yang laen ke perkemahan

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Yokatta! Chapter 8 complete! Nee, Tasya-chan? Yue?"

Tasya 27 n Yue : "Hai! Sou desu yo, Ryuuta!"

Hichi : "...Deketin jidat?"

Tasya27 : "KYAA~! Jidatku ditempelin jidatnya Hichigo-kun~! Arigatou~!" *meluk guling gambar Hichi*

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "...Sejak kapan dia punya guling gambar lo, Нi?"

Hichi : "Nyablon kali! Gue juga gak tau! Si Yue juga sama 'kan? Tuh, lagi meluk bantal panjang gambar elo tuh, Mugen!"

Yue : "Mugetsu~..." *meluk-meluk bantal panjang gambar mugen*

All except Tasya27 n Yue : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : *tetep sweatdrop* "...pokonya silahkan review dan sarannya buat fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *bow*


End file.
